If I Don't Have You
by Xhibit B
Summary: AU. When their birth Pride was attacked and everyone was killed, Nala and Sarafina travel to a place known to be a paradise. There she meets Simba and company, and inevitably falls in love... but like everything else in life, it comes with a price.
1. Prologue

**Hello lovelies. So, I've recently been enamoured with Lion King fanfiction. There have been a few great stories that I've actually already completely read through and they inspired me to come up with my own for my all time favourite film. Please do be kind in the critiques. I'm sensitive about my stories and tend to lose my temper though I've learned how to better keep it under control so I don't lash out like I used to. I suppose that comes with growing up. I'm not the sixteen almost seventeen year old I used to be when I first started out on this site. Anyways, I'm going to stop talking your ears off now. On with the story. Enjoy.**

* * *

 _If I Don't Have You_

 _Prologue_

* * *

The sun beat down on the African savanna harshly as the lone lionesses continued their trek through the heated sand. The duo had been traveling for days, heading in the direction of a pride the elder knew of from the stories told to her by her late mate, to be a welcoming one, with a King who ruled over his subjects fairly and a Queen others would envy for her gentle nature and exotic beauty. The thought of a new, welcoming, and most of all, _safe_ home is what made the two continue their harsh journey with smiles on their muzzles and lights in their eyes.

"It shouldn't be much further now," the elder lioness mused aloud, causing the other, a younger carbon copy of herself with the only real difference between them being the colour of their eyes, to look up at her mother. A brow rose on the younger lioness' face at her mother's words. "Oh Nala don't give me that look. It really shouldn't be much further now. Maybe just a few more miles."

The younger lioness, Nala, merely smiled, "You said that two days ago Mom. How can you be so sure this time?"

The elder female smiled, nodding her head to the north, just ahead of them. "Just look for yourself."

"Wha–" Nala started as she turned to look in the direction her mother indicated before her mouth fell opened.

It was perhaps eight kilometers or so ahead, give or take a few feet, but she could see the beginnings of green pastures at the edge of a river that separated it and the sandy desert they had traveled. Further along, what would appear as a small speck to one with eyes that were not as keen as her own, was a structure that had a protruding front and tall top. Trees dotted the land in clusters and the silhouettes of animal herds could be seen from afar. It was absolutely breath taking.

"Wow," was the only word the teenaged lioness could muster as she took in the sight in front of her. "Those are the Pride Lands? The ones you said Dad came from?"

Her mother nodded, the smile that had been on her muzzle growing wider. "Yes, it's beautiful isn't it?"

"Very," Nala quickly agreed as her own smile returned to her muzzle, washing away the awed look she had held for quite some time upon seeing what would possibly be her new home. She then turned to her mother, placing her left forepaw in front of her. "I'll race ya there."

And with that she took off, laughing all the way.

"Hey!" her mother called after her as she too bound off, trying to catch up with her younger, far more energetic, daughter. "No fair, you got a head start Nala."

"Perhaps you should be a little quicker on your paws Mom," Nala laughed as she continued forward, running across the log that acted as a bridge to cross over the river that ran below. "Or is that your old age showing through again?"

The apple eyed lioness scoffed as she pushed herself forward to catch up with her daughter. Soon they were neck and neck and she spoke again. "I'm not as old as you think Nala. I do still have some spunk left in me."

Nala laughed again, pushing herself to get ahead of her mother once more, "Yes while that may be true, that doesn't change the fact that I am still younger with way more energy at my disposal!"

They continued to run; their paws treading through the lush green grass as laughter rang out around them. It wasn't until they were a little less than two miles away from the rock formation that stood in the centre of the land that they were cut off by a blue hornbill swooping in, in front of them.

"I beg your pardon madams, but you are trespassing on private lands," the blue bird with a funny accent said staring at the two lionesses without a shred of fear as he landed on the ground. Usually other animals would run at the sight of a lion. So why did this fellow just stare at them defiantly like he was used to coming face to face with their kind? "I will have to ask that you leave."

"Zazu," a male voice called out to the bird who responded by turning his head. A massive lion with an auburn red mane and beautiful golden pelt soon appeared, stopping to take a seat in front of the two travelers with the hornbill between his front two paws, a curious look on his face. So that's why he wasn't afraid of the two females. He must have had some connection to this massive lion. "Who do we have here?"

The bird, Zazu, opened his mouth to speak only to be cut off by the younger of the two lionesses who stepped forward. "Forgive us, we did not mean to trespass. My name is Nala and this is my mother, Sarafina. We have traveled from afar in search of the pride that resides here in hopes of being permitted to stay and become part of said pride. We learned about this place from my father, who has passed on."

The male nodded in understanding. "I see. You both must be fatigued from your long journey. Come with me, I will see to it that you are fed and given a place to rest for now. We will discuss your joining the pride when you have had some time to regain your energy."

He gestured for them to follow as he stood from his seated position and began making his way to the large rock that he must have called home.

"My daughter and I thank you, Your Highness," Sarafina spoke; figuring that this lion had to be the King of this pride as she and Nala followed close behind the large male.

They walked, the elder telling the King their story on the way, only stopping briefly so that she and Nala could take a drink from the crystal clear watering hole that resided not far away before continuing on.

When they reached the rock formation, Nala stopped and stared in complete awe at the large structure she learned on the journey there was called Pride Rock. It was massive, bigger than anything she had ever seen before in her young life. The only coherent thought that came to the lioness on how to describe the magnitude and beauty of this place was _wow_. She couldn't believe that this would be her home now if the King and Queen agreed to allow she and her mother to stay. She had been so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't notice her mother and the King had left her behind until the large lion called after her.

"Nala, is everything alright," the King asked as he glanced back at her over his shoulder.

Snapping out of her trance, the cream coloured lioness looked forward again and shook her head yes. "Everything is fine, Your Majesty. I was just thinking about how big this place was."

The King laughed, nudging his head forward. "I suppose I can see what you mean. This is your first time here and many are awe struck by Pride Rock's sheer size upon first seeing it."

Nala nodded in agreement before she moved to catch up with the other two lions.

"Are there any others my age," Nala asked as she walked beside the much larger lion; her cornflower blue eyes wide and shinning with cub like curiosity.

"Yes, actually, there are," the King answered her. "There are about fifteen or so young lions and lionesses that are all roughly around your age, my own son and his friends included, so you'll have someone to keep you company should you stay."

"Really," Nala said brightly, a smile on her muzzle. "In the last pride we were part of everyone was much older than I was. It'll be a pleasant change to have lions my age to hang out with."

The King chuckled, leading them up to the entrance of a cave, "Sarabi? Have you returned?"

"Mufasa," a gentle voice said as a beautiful tawny lioness stepped forward, her brows shooting upward upon seeing the newcomers. This must have been the gentle queen her mother had told her about. "Who do we have here?"

"Travelers looking for a home," Mufasa answered. "This is Sarafina and her daughter, Nala. Nala and Sarafina, this is my mate, Sarabi." The adoration in his voice when he spoke his Queen's name was enough to tell Nala that he loved her very much. Secretly, she hoped that someday she would have a mate that looked at her the same way the King looked at his Queen. "Is there anything left from this afternoon's hunt? They've been traveling quite a ways here and look to be quite famished."

"Ah, I see, yes, there is still some meat left from this afternoon's kill," Sarabi said smiling before she looked at the two newcomers. "Please come with me, we will get you something to eat."

"Thank you," Sarafina spoke gratefully as she and Nala followed after the gentle lioness.

…

Nala sighed in content as she finished the food that had been given to her. She glanced over at her mother who was licking her chops after finishing the zebra meat she had been offered.

"I hope that you both enjoyed the food," Sarabi said from across the cave; her head resting on her paws as she smiled. She had just recently returned from speaking with her mate about whether or not they would be allowed to stay. She couldn't wait for them to hear the decision. She was sure they would be over joyed. "You must have been very hungry. But surely that is to be expected. From what Mufasa has told me, you have traveled far and for many days. I don't blame you for devouring that zebra meat the way that you did."

Sarafina and Nala glanced up at the sound of the Queen speaking and nodded their heads towards the other lioness. Nala was the first to speak, albeit a bit embarrassed from the other seeing how quickly she had delved into and devoured the meat when it had been offered to her. "Ah, yes, thank you Queen Sarabi, for all that you and your mate have done for us so far. We are eternally grateful to you both."

"Oh please dear, call me Sarabi," the lioness said as she got to her paws again. "Just Sarabi is fine. I don't require you to use my title like that." She began to make her way towards the entrance of the cave, gesturing for them to follow. "Now, please come with me. I'm sure that now that you've filled your bellies you will want to know if you will be permitted to stay here or not."

"Yes," Sarafina said as she and Nala stood, gathering the bones from the carcass in their mouths and disposing of them before they followed the other lioness out to the peak of Pride Rock where Mufasa and Zazu sat, looking out at the vast savanna that lay before them.

"Mufasa," Sarabi said gaining her King's attention.

"Ah, have our guests finished their meals?" Mufasa inquired, his brow irked.

"Yes," Sarabi said coming to stand beside her mate. "And they've come to hear our decision."

"I see," Mufasa said with a nod of his head and a smile on his muzzle. "In that case we shall not keep you waiting. You both may stay on several conditions. You abide by the laws of the Pride Lands, Sarabi and I will be more than happy to go over them with you as you settle. You will also do your part in assisting the pride, this includes going on hunts and watching after the cubs as a unit."

"We understand and are more than happy to abide by these rules," Sarafina spoke, "And any others that we will learn in the near future."

"Plus, Mom is excellent with cubs," Nala pipped. "And I seem to be very popular with them as well."

"That's good," Sarabi said; her smile growing on her muzzle when she saw the two's faces brighten at her mate's words. She knew they would be happy about what she and her King had to say. "I do sincerely hope that you two will enjoy your new lives here in the Pride Lands."

"We thank you," Sarafina said as she and Nala bowed their heads.

"It is our pleasure to have you join us," Sarabi said in return. "I can always use some new huntresses. I'm sure Nala is old enough and has been out on a few hunts herself."

"I have," Nala said proudly. She had been out on her first hunt with her former pride six moons ago just after she had turned two years of age.

"Good," Mufasa said. "We have recently had a few injuries, some more severe than others, so we're down two lionesses in the hunting party. Your timing could not have been better."

"It will be an honour to hunt with your pride, perhaps we can give one another a few pointers. I'm quite sure you all hunt differently from the way our former pride does," Sarafina said placing one of her forepaws forward.

Nala quickly nodded her agreement. Like her mother, she too had a few tricks up her sleeve and was more than happy to learn from someone like Sarabi who looked to be a very skilled huntress in her own right.

"I think that would be a fabulous idea," Sarabi said as she moved to walk forward. "Now, how about we give you a quick tour of the lands? And introduce young Nala to the other adolescents."

"I think that, that is a fine idea," Mufasa agreed as he too stood. "Please, come with us."

Nala and Sarafina nodded, quickly following after the King and Queen.


	2. Chapter One

_If I Don't Have You_

 _Chapter One_

* * *

Simba laughed merrily at his friends. The playful banter between Tama and Tojo always brought on a few good chuckles when they would get into their little debates with one another. Presently, they were fighting over which gender was the superior one; male or female. And so far, Tama seemed to be winning the argument even if the other boys didn't want to admit that she was making valid points.

"No, you big dummy," Tama said blowing at her hair tuft. "That's not how these things work. Didn't Dad ever teach you anything as a cub?"

"He taught me loads of things," Tojo defended, puffing his chest out. "But never did he teach me that females were the superior gender because everyone _knows_ that **males** are."

"And _that_ is why you will never get a girlfriend," Tama muttered, rolling her eyes. "If you really think that males are the superior gender, give me a few good examples to back up your theory. Don't worry, I'll wait."

Silence enveloped the group of adolescents as they watched Tojo, patiently awaiting his retort to his sister's question. It was about to get good.

"Well, look at Mufasa for example," Tojo said quickly before gesturing to the lush green land around them with his paw. "He rules this land. Everything runs smoothly. You can't tell me that a female has any hand in that."

Tama and the other girls rolled their eyes at his statement. "Do you really think Mufasa rules these lands alone? Then why the hell do we have Sarabi? Is she just here for breeding purposes and hunting? And before you answer that question with a yes, really think about it. If you actually think Sarabi doesn't have any say about what should and should not happen around here, you're sorely mistaken. Behind every great King is an even greater Queen."

Tojo quickly shut his mouth, glaring at his younger sister.

"Score one for Tama," Kula giggled as she held her paw over her muzzle.

"Yeah but males protect the pride," Tojo quickly rebutted after Kula's comment.

"And the females are the reason that you eat," Tama retorted a few seconds after. "And we outnumber you males seven to one. And we're faster, more agile, and all around prettier." She laid down, crossing one of her forepaws over the other with a smile on her muzzle. "Shall I go on?"

Tojo opened and closed his mouth several times, trying to find something to say in return but came up with nothing. He had been defeated… for now.

"I don't hear you, you're quiet," Tama teased. "Wanna buy a vowel?"

"Burn," Malka chimed causing the whole group (minus Tojo) to burst out in laughter again.

"You kids aren't picking on poor Tojo again are you," the voice of the Queen broke through their laughter.

Seven heads turned to see the King and Queen making their way towards them with two new lionesses they had never seen before trailing close behind. Simba's curiosity sparked upon seeing the creamy lioness that looked to be about his age. He wondered exactly who they were and where they came from but figured that he would find out soon enough when his parents introduced them.

"Mufasa, Sarabi," Kula greeted, smiling brightly at the monarchs that came to a stop before them and took a seat in the soft grass. "No, Tojo and Tama were just having one of their little debates again. This time they were talking about which is the superior gender, males or females. And Tojo is a little sore that Tama basically won the whole thing."

"There is no superior gender," the gentle Queen said with a slight laugh, flicking her tail lightly behind her. "Males and females are both equals. We balance one another out. Males protect, females hunt to ensure that we eat. Kings and Queens that complement one another are chosen to rule to ensure that the Pride Lands continue to run steadily; agreeing on what should and should not change. Without each other, we wouldn't survive. Isn't that right Mufasa?"

She glanced over at her King who nodded his agreement before he spoke, "I hope what Sarabi said has put any questions about who the superior gender is to rest, correct?"

"He's talking to you Tama and Tojo," Malka snickered as everyone eyed the twin lions in question.

"Yes Your Majesties," Tama and Tojo chimed in unison.

"Good, then we can get to the real reason we have sought you lot out," Mufasa said before gesturing for the younger cream coloured lioness to step forward. She did, stopping at his side, her eyes focused on the other adolescents. She couldn't believe there were so many lions her age. "Nala, meet my son and his friends; Simba, Tama, Malka, Kula, Tojo, Aisha, and Chumvi. Everyone, meet Nala."

Nala nodded her head, a smile on her muzzle, "It's nice to meet you all."

"Nala and her mother, Sarafina, have traveled from afar in search of a new home," Mufasa continued, gesturing to the other lioness beside Sarabi. "I do hope that you all will make her feel welcome?"

Kula, the ever bubbly lioness, stepped forward with a smile on her own muzzle, wrapping her paws around Nala's neck in a friendly embrace, "It's nice to meet you too Nala! It's about time we got another girl here that's our age!"

"I suppose that answers that question," Mufasa chuckled as he and the other adults stood. "We'll leave her with you."

As the adults left, Kula ushered Nala in closer to the others.

"Okay, let me put names with faces for you," Kula said before gesturing to herself. "I'm Kula. And this idiot," she pointed to male with an inky black mane and a chocolate coloured pelt, "Is my boyfriend and future mate, Chumvi." She then pointed to the lioness with a hair tuft at the top of her head. "And that is Tama. Beside her," she gestured to an almost golden coloured male with a growing black mane, "Is her future mate Malka. Beside him is Tama's twin, Tojo." She pointed to the second to last male with a sun kissed brown mane and a light tan pelt. "And that's Aisha." She gestured to the last female before finally turning to the last lion of the group who Nala figured was the Prince since he so resembled the King. "And last but definitely not least, this is Simba, Prince of the Pride Lands and the next King."

Nala nodded, committing each of their faces and names to memory as they each chimed another hello.

"So where are you from," the lioness with the hair tuft, Tama, asked with cub like curiosity. "And how come you came here?"

"My mother and I are from the Riverside Pride; it's about seven day's travel from here," Nala answered, already feeling comfortable around the group of adolescents. "Two weeks ago, our pride was attacked. So far as I know, my Mom and I are the only ones who survived. We waited for several days, hoping someone, mostly my father, would show up and let us know that everything was okay. When no one came, Mom assumed that it was too dangerous to go back and investigate so it was time that we go and find a new home. So she decided that we would come here. My father had told her about the Pride Lands when they first met. He had been from here but only moved to the Riverside Pride because he fell in love."

"Wow, that's horrible," Aisha said blinking rapidly. Then she smiled, placing a paw on Nala's. "Well, I'm glad that you and your mother are at least safe. And I'm sure that you'll have a wonderful life here."

"Thank you," Nala spoke happily.

"So, have you ever been on a real hunt before," Kula asked curiously.

Since she was the youngest, having just turned two a moon and a half ago, she had yet to actually go out with her pride sisters on a real hunt. She had only been on a few practice ones previously. But Sarabi had promised her that within the coming weeks, she would be able to tag along after her solo hunt was completed successfully.

Nala nodded, remembering her first hunt. "I have, it was a few weeks after I turned two, six moons ago. I successfully managed to land the finishing blow on a large antelope bull with the help of my Pride sisters. Although he did stomp on my paw pretty hard before he went down. I walked with a limp for almost seven days afterward."

"Wow," Kula gasped with wide eyes.

"That's impressive," Simba chimed in. "So, what did you do back at the Riverside Pride for fun?"

"Well, one of the older lionesses taught my mother and I this game she called, "Pinned Ya"," Nala said. "It's actually really fun. And, if you do it right, is a handy trick when hunting."

"Show me," Tama squealed scrambling to her paws.

"Alright," Nala said getting to her paws as well. She and Tama moved a little ways away from the rest of the group. When she was sure they were a safe distance away, she smiled at Tama. "Okay, attack me."

Tama, who, like everyone else, was taken off guard by the command, stared at the cream coloured lioness in confusion. She wanted her to do what now? "I beg your pardon?"

"It's okay," Nala assured her. "Just attack me."

"Yeah but what if I accidentally hurt you," Tama asked. Compared to Nala, she was a bit larger than her due to her muscle definition. She would probably smoosh the poor lioness if everything didn't work out the way that Nala said it would. "The last thing I want is to do that. I mean, you just got here. I don't wanna be responsible for putting you out of commission on your first day in the Pride Lands."

"You won't, I promise," Nala tried again, laughing just a bit. "C'mon, just attack me and see. I assure you, you're not going to hurt me. It's fine."

"Alright fine, but remember, I tried to talk you out of it and you still insisted when you get squished," Tama said as she braced herself.

Then she charged, pouncing on the other lioness, almost knocking her on her back only to have Nala place her forepaws on her shoulders and use her hind legs to propel them in a half circle so that she ended up above her "attacker". With a smile, Nala spoke, "Pinned ya."

"How… how in Aiheu's name did you do that," Tama asked, completely stunned by the display. One second she had Nala underneath her and the next, she was the one being held down with the cream coloured lioness smiling at her from above. "I swore I had you."

Nala laughed, releasing her hold of the other lioness, "It's all in the hind legs. The more you play, the better you'll get at it."

"I want to see how you would use it in a hunt," Aisha admitted. "That was actually really cool."

"Hey, tell us when you're going to do it," Chumvi said brightly, earning nods from the other males of the group. "I'd love to see how it works against prey. It can't be easy."

…

The sun was beginning to set when the group of adolescents finally decided that it was time to head back to Pride Rock. Nala laughed as she walked with her new found friends as Simba recalled a story from their cub hood.

"Then," the Prince continued, "Tojo here, with his big mouth, got so scared he spilled everything to my dad, even after we swore him to secrecy no matter what happened. Tama swore from that day on we would never tell the big mouth when we were going to get into something like that again otherwise he would rat us out."

"It's not my fault your dad's intimidating as hell," Tojo scoffed. "You try looking him in the face when he's that angry and not spill everything. Then add all of our parents to the mix too… yeah, there's no way that you would keep your trap shut Simba. Or any of the rest of you for that matter. You'd have been just as scared as I was."

"You do realize that he's kept quiet about a lot of our forbidden adventures right? Like that time we were playing in the gorge when we _knew_ that place was strictly off limits and almost got ran over by rhinos. Or the time we went to the elephant graveyard and just narrowly escaped being eaten alive by hyenas," Tama asked, irking a brow. "Unlike you who couldn't hold water even if your life depended on it, Tojo."

"No one asked you Tama," Tojo muttered, clearly sulking now.

"Just putting it out there," the lioness said with a shrug of her shoulders as they reached the base of Pride Rock.

Nala glanced over at Aisha, who was fighting back another laugh, "Do they always fight like this?"

"Not all the time," Aisha said, pausing briefly before she continued. "Only on bad days. And rainy days. And when they're bored, or hungry, or—"

She was cut off by a sudden growl and slam causing both lionesses to turn and see Tama holding Tojo down the same way that Nala had done the former earlier that afternoon. Holding her paw over her face, Nala laughed. It would seem that Tama learned quickly. After having Nala show her how to play "Pinned Ya" a dozen or so times, she figured out how the other was able to pin her down.

"Don't pounce on me and I won't have to do that again," Tama said tauntingly as she stepped off of Tojo before making her way up the rocks that acted as a stairway to the massive den they all shared.

"Oh, did I mention that they act like that whenever Tojo makes a smart remark and Tama loses her cool," Aisha asked with amusement.

"I figured that one out for myself," Nala said as she followed the others into the den.

Bidding them all a good night as they went off to be with their respective families, Nala quickly found her mother, curling up beside her. Sarafina, upon noticing her daughter had joined her, glanced at the younger lioness with a smile.

"I see you've already made quite a few friends," Sarafina said nodding her head in the direction the other adolescents had disappeared to.

Nala glanced around, her eyes spotting each of them easily before they settled on Simba who was already fast asleep near his parents who were settling down for the night before she turned back to her mother and nodded. "I have. It's nice to have lions my age to talk to. They don't look down on me like the other lionesses did at the Riverside Pride because I was so much younger than all of them. It's a pleasant change, honestly."

Sarafina laughed lightly, nuzzling her daughter lovingly before laying her head near Nala's. "I'm quite sure it is. Now get some sleep. Sarabi has asked to speak with us after the hunting party returns from the morning hunt tomorrow."

Nala nodded in response to her mother's request before she shut her eyes and drifted off into the first peaceful sleep of many to come.


	3. Chapter Two

_If I Don't Have You_

 _Chapter Two_

* * *

Nala groaned as she was nudged, swatting at the perpetrator to get them to go away. Unfortunately for her, the perp was unrelenting and only continued to nudge her with a bit more force each time until Nala's eyes finally snapped opened. She glanced up to see an amused Tama, Aisha, and Kula looking down at her from where they stood.

"Look who's finally awake," Tama teased. "Did you sleep well Nala?"

"What time is it," Nala asked with a great yawn as she stretched her back out, satisfied when she heard the clicking of bone and muscles along her spin, signaling that her body was fully awake now.

"An hour past dawn," Kula answered. "And almost time for the hunting party to depart. Your mother sent us to wake you up. She's so nice… you look just like her you know."

"So I've been told," Nala laughed as she nodded for them to lead the way out of the den as she followed close behind. "My father always said that I inherited my looks from her and only got his eyes."

"That's not a bad thing," Tama said as they walked down the rocky slope to where the hunting party was preparing for departure. "I mean, you could look like Tojo and no one wants that."

"There's nothing wrong with how Tojo looks Tama," Aisha said quietly, causing Tama to glance at the other lioness warily.

"You would say that Aisha," Tama said rolling her eyes. She wondered why the beautiful lioness was so infatuated with her brother. That lion was annoying… at least in Tama's opinion anyway. But that was to be expected since they were twins. "Especially since you have like the world's biggest crush on him."

Aisha's muzzle contorted into a look of embarrassment as her not so secret crush on the brown maned lion was practically shouted loud enough for the entire pride to hear.

"Oh please don't make that face Aisha," Tama said chuckling. "Everyone knows you have a crush on my brother _but_ that idiot. Even though I don't understand why you like him in the first place. But, to each his own."

Tama shrugged before going to join her mother who was speaking briefly with Aisha's.

"This is where I leave you guys," Kula said smiling as she sat down. "Good luck on the hunt. Catch us something good, okay?"

Nala and Aisha smiled, giving a brief nod to the younger lioness before heading their separate ways. Aisha went to join Tama, Tama's mother, Jaharia, and her own mother, Hadiya. Nala quickly found her mother speaking with Sarabi at the head of the hunting party. Trotting up to the Queen and her mother, Nala took a seat in front of them, gaining their attention.

"There's my girl," Sarafina said offering a gentle nuzzle to her daughter. "I assume you slept well since you weren't up with the sun yet again."

"I did," Nala said before turning to the Queen. "Good morning Que– err… I mean Sarabi."

"Good morning dear," Sarabi said, a small smile on her muzzle, not missing the slight slip. She seemed to be getting accustomed to just calling the Queen by her first name, catching herself every time she almost slipped. "I was just going over today's hunting formation with your mother here. You both will be joining me on the ambush team with several other lionesses once the others have cornered our prey. We'll have to be careful though. Zebra have a tendency to kick repeatedly until they connect with something whenever they are hunted. But I'm sure you knew that."

Nala nodded in understanding before Sarabi turned to leave Pride Rock, signaling the start of the hunt. The lionesses followed close behind, some talking quietly amongst themselves while others stared straight ahead. Nala was excited. She couldn't wait to see how this pride differed from her own in the hunting aspect. She was especially looking forward to seeing Sarabi in action.

From what Tama and Aisha told her on the first day she and her mother had arrived several days earlier when she inquired about the way the Queen hunted, she deduced that Sarabi was one of the best huntresses this pride had ever seen. She was agile, quick, and soft on her paws so not to alert the herds to her presence; something every lioness tried to be. Her style somewhat reminded Nala of her own mother's. Her nickname amongst the hunting party was Sarabi Soft Paws.

"Excited about your first hunt with the pride," Tama, who had caught up to Nala with Aisha at her side, asked, causing the cerulean eyed lioness to turn her attention to them. "You've been talking about it for the last few days."

"I am," Nala admitted.

"So are we," Aisha said smiling. "Especially since you're part of the ambush team. I'd like to see you take down one of the zebra males with that move you taught Tama a few days ago."

"Well, if given the chance, I will," Nala assured them before they were signaled to be quiet. They had arrived where the herds grazed and it was time to spring into action.

Breaking away from one another, each lioness took her place, waiting for the signal to attack.

…

Simba stretched as he exited the den, shaking out his mane. Glancing out at the savannah, he caught sight of the hunting party in route to where the herds grazed for the morning hunt. A smile graced his muzzle when he caught sight of the cream coloured lioness he had just met a few days before walking with Tama and Aisha on either side of her. She looked to be happy going out with the others.

He was so wrapped up in watching the lionesses leave that he didn't notice Kula had come back and took a seat beside the Prince.

"They look awesome going out there, don't they," Kula asked, causing the Prince to glance over at her, a bit startled by her sudden presence. However, she didn't notice (or if she did, didn't care) that he had jumped because she was leaning forward watching the band of lionesses as they trotted out into the vast plains that were the Pride Lands' territory. "I wish I could join them. I've been practicing a lot and I think that I actually would do great with the rest of the lionesses." She turned to look at Simba with a smile. "And I would love to see everyone else in action. Especially Nala since she has that really cool move that she does."

Simba smiled at the bubbly lioness, getting up to walk away when they could no longer clearly see the hunting party. "Your time will come faster than you know Kula. Your solo hunt is coming up soon right?"

"Yep," the brown lioness chimed happily as she too stood and followed after the Prince. "It's in eighteen days' time. And after that, your mother is going to permit me to join her and the others on a hunt. I can't wait, I'm so excited."

Simba chuckled as they made their way to the watering hole, "I can tell."

Each stopped at the edge of the pond, lapping up the cool, refreshing water before Kula continued speaking. She had been curious about something for the last few days. "So what do you think of Nala, Simba? She's really cool to me. And super nice. So is her Mom, we got to actually _meet_ her today. She looks just like Miss Sarafina, but she has her Dad's eyes. At least… that's what she told me, Tama, and Aisha this morning when we walked out to meet the hunting party."

"She is very nice," Simba agreed as he lay down under the shade of the Acacia tree he had chosen.

"Do you think she's pretty," Kula asked with a grin as she laid down beside him, her forepaws tucked neatly underneath her.

Simba sputtered, taken off guard by the question. Why in Aiheu's name would Kula ask something like that? Sure, he thought Nala was pretty, who wouldn't? But he wasn't going to go and outright tell her that. Although the embarrassment that shown on his face did nothing to deter the fact that he did indeed find her quite attractive.

"So you _do_ think she's pretty," Kula said giggling in understanding. His face had completely given him away. She didn't blame him though. Nala was a very beautiful lioness. And it was about time the Prince started to take some interest in someone. He would need a mate once he became King in the coming years. "I don't blame you though. Nala's a very beautiful lioness."

"It's not like that Kula," Simba said, trying desperately to keep his voice from cracking. "Sure she's pretty but geez, that's moving fast don't you think?"

"Sure it's not," Kula said nudging him with her paw; disregarding the question he asked. "Don't worry Simba, I won't tell anyone about your crush on Nala. You have my word. But the sooner you admit to yourself that you do like her, a lot, the better off you're going to be. You never know, she just might feel the same way about you."

"We just met her a few days ago, Kula," Simba countered, closing his eyes as he let his head rest on his forepaws.

"So?" Kula said rolling her eyes. "Love doesn't have a time limit on it. You could have just met her five minutes ago and still develop a crush. Plus, it's not like you don't know anything about her. She was pretty open with us when we met."

"We're not talking about this," Simba said, the embarrassment clear in his voice.

Kula merely laughed, following her Prince's lead as she too laid her head down on her paws. "Sure Simba, I'll let it go… for now at least. That still doesn't change the fact that you like her though."

Simba however, did not reply, choosing to allow sleep to claim him once more for a quick nap.

…

Nala growled, baring her teeth at the male zebra the party had managed to corner, sliding underneath him to go for his throat. However, she wasn't expecting the animal to place his hooves down on her shoulders in an attempt to stomp on her. Seeing the advantage the zebra had unknowingly given her, Nala placed her forepaws on his shoulders before using her hind legs to propel them over in a half circle with all her strength so that she was on top of him, effectively ending his life with a blow to the neck.

The other lionesses looked on in complete awe at the display before they all surrounded the young huntress. Questions about how she did that flooded her ears as she took a step off the zebra, slightly out of breath from the effort it took to bring the large male down. Questions continued to be asked until Sarabi stepped forward, silencing them all with a look before she turned to Nala.

"That was quite impressive," Sarabi said with a smile on her muzzle. "Who taught you how to do that?"

Nala smiled sheepishly, "A friend of mine from the Riverside Pride named Adia did. She was about a year older than I was but she always played with me as a cub. What I just did was an adaption to a game that she called "Pinned Ya". The trick is to use your hind legs to propel your opponent over so that you're above them. I saw Adia do it once while out on a hunt and found it to be quite effective."

"Indeed it was," the Queen said smiling before she gestured to the other lionesses. "Gather the carcass, the hunt was successful. Now let's return to Pride Rock."

The lionesses murmured their agreement before several of them stepped towards the fallen zebra and gathered it in their mouths to drag back to Pride Rock so that everyone could eat. Nala smiled as she walked behind everyone else with Tama and Aisha at her side.

"That was really impressive," Tama said with a wide grin. "Actually seeing you do it while out on a hunt made that move so much cooler than it already was."

"I agree," Aisha said smiling brightly at the cream coloured lioness. "You'll have to teach me how to do it one day, okay?"

Nala laughed, "Of course Aisha."

…

"Yo Simba, Kula, the hunting party has returned," Malka said as he ran towards where his two friends were casually snoozing under the shade of the Acacia tree. "Hey you two, wake up! Lazy felines."

Kula, who was shaken from a very pleasant dream by Malka's yelling, jumped up, her eyes wide as she looked around her. "What happened, where's the fire?"

"There's no fire, Kula," Malka laughed before he nudged Simba with his paw non-too gently. "Wake up oh honourable Prince. The hunting party is back, and they caught a delicious looking zebra. Well… from what Tama told me, Nala took it out using that move she showed us when she first got here. You should see the size of this thing!"

"We're coming, we're coming," Simba, who had finally woken up, said as he stretched before a loud yawn escaped his grasp.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the grass," Malka teased, grinning at the Prince.

Together the three adolescents made their way to where the carcass lay to be devoured, noting that everyone was awaiting their arrival before they dug in. Upon seeing the zebra, Simba was taken by surprise. Nala took that thing out? How did she even find the strength to do that? That zebra had to be at least twice her size.

"There you guys are," Chumvi said breaking Simba from his musings. "C'mon already so we can eat before we get old and grey! I'm starving and so is everyone else."

"Do you think about anything other than your stomach," Simba asked as he made his way towards his parents, squeezing in between the two of them.

"I think about lots of things but this guy looks too good for us to be waiting forever for you guys to get here just so we can eat," Chumvi said smugly before he turned to Nala who had been grooming herself next to her mother. "Thanks Nala for the catch. Nice job."

Nala flushed from embarrassment for a moment before shaking it off, "It wasn't me alone Chumvi, the entire hunting party helped."

"But _you_ landed the finishing blow," Tama said smiling at the cream coloured lioness. "So take the praise. It couldn't have been easy to flip this zebra like you did and I kinda doubt any of us would have been able to do it."

Everyone nodded in agreement before thanking the lioness and delving into the still warm flesh of the zebra from the morning's catch.

…

Kula stared at Nala with wide eyes as Tama retold the story of how Nala used the "Pinned Ya" move in order to take out the zebra from that morning's kill.

"Then, she slid up under it to go for his throat," Tama continued causing the others to lean forward subconsciously to hear her better. "But he saw her and pushed down on her shoulders with his hooves. That's when I guess Nala saw her chance because she had placed her paws on his shoulders and used her hind legs to flip them over before going for the throat again and succeeding." She glanced at the lioness to her left with a smile on her face. "I don't think Sarabi's ever been that impressed before in her life. Or any of the other lionesses for that matter."

"Man I wish I could have seen that," Tojo said grinning. "You are officially one of the coolest lions around Nala."

Nala flushed again for the third time that day. Everyone was really making the kill a bigger deal than it actually was. All she did was flip the zebra over. No big deal. Anyone could have done it.

"You guys are clearly embarrassing her," Simba came to her defense, much to Nala's relief. Being congratulated on something that wasn't really all that great wasn't necessary. She was just doing what she had to do to make sure the pride ate. It just so happened that a lot of the other lions thought it was really cool. "Let's leave her alone, talk about something else maybe?"

Tama rolled her eyes, "Alright fine. But only because his highness asked us to." She then turned to Nala and smiled again. "Can we play Pinned Ya? I think I might actually be able to get you this time."

Nala merely smiled, getting up with Tama before moving off to the side. "Alright, if you think so."

"I'm confident I can pin you this time," Tama smirked.

Bracing herself, she lunged at the other lioness, pouncing on her. She was almost certain she would have Nala until she felt hind legs being pushed against her stomach and them flipping over once more. Tama scowled, looking up at the cerulean eyed female who simply smiled in return.

"Pinned ya again," Nala spoke before she stepped off of Tama to let her up.

"How do you always do that," Tama asked, clearly unamused by her failure.

"It's all in the hind legs like I told you before," Nala answered, going to resume her spot.

Tama huffed, taking her place next to Malka again. "One of these days, I'll get you."

Nala smiled, "I look forward to seeing that actually happening."


	4. Chapter Three

_If I Don't Have You_

 _Chapter Three_

* * *

"Nala," Kula called to the cream coloured lioness who sat quietly grooming her fur as they lounged about on the tanning rocks under the shade of an Acadia tree waiting for the others to arrive.

Upon hearing her name being called, the cerulean eyed adolescent glanced over at her friend that she had become quite close to in the days that followed after her and her mother's arrival, her head tilted to the side. The coffee coloured lioness looked to be somewhat uncomfortable. What was she going to ask her that made her face twist up in… was, was that embarrassment? "What is it Kula? Is something wrong?"

"Well…" the other lioness started shyly, trying to piece together what she wanted to ask. It wasn't necessarily easy asking one of the best huntresses the pride had for her help. "It's about my solo hunt. It's coming up really soon… like three days from now soon and I'm kinda nervous. So I was hoping…" She trailed off for a moment to look down at her paws again. "I was hoping you could maybe give me some advice or a quick lesson?"

That was what she looked so embarrassed about? She should have just come out and asked her! "Of course I can," Nala said with a smile as she got to her paws. "C'mon, I'll give you a quick lesson now and work with you for the next few days after the morning hunt."

She turned to make her way towards Pride Rock, Kula following close behind. As they walked side by side, Nala went over basic hunting techniques with the coffee coloured lioness.

"Since this is going to be your first hunt, and you're going to be going alone, I wouldn't go after something big like a wildebeest adult," Nala informed her younger friend as they made their way past Pride Rock. "Perhaps one of the adolescents or calves will do. Or you can try a gazelle. They're tricky though, so be exceedingly careful. But whatever you do, do not go after a zebra. A single kick in the right place could end your hunting career or your life in an instant."

"Right," Kula said hanging on to each word Nala spoke. She was learning from one of the best so not listening wasn't an option.

"Now," Nala said as they reached a secluded area and she laid down in the soft grass before glancing back at Kula. "I want to try something. I'm going to lie here and you are going to sneak up on me without me knowing which way you're coming from." She turned her head away from the other lioness so not to see where she was going. "Alright, begin."

With a nod that Nala didn't see, Kula bound off eastward to get herself in position. She waited a few minutes, watching the cream coloured lioness as she lazily flicked her tail back and forth, grooming her fur once more. As quietly as possible, Kula stalked forward, hell bent on passing Nala's first test. When she was close enough, she crouched a bit lower, moving her shoulders as she prepared to pounce before she sprung forward, only to have Nala duck at the last second. Flying over the other lioness, Kula tucked into herself and rolled until she came to a complete stop several feet away from the other female, landing on her back.

"You could hear me, huh," Kula asked laughing lightly.

Nala laughed as she got to her paws again and made her way over to the fallen Kula. With a smile on her muzzle, she looked down at the younger lioness. "Just a little bit. That was a good first try though, but you're still breathing too hard. C'mon, get up. I want to show you something."

Flipping over, Kula stood again glancing down when Nala gestured to her paws. Deadly claws extended from their cover as she scratched at the earth below. "When you hunt, you must relax; feel the earth beneath your paws so that it doesn't shift and make noise. We call this becoming one with the area."

Kula followed her example, giggling lightly.

It was then that Nala's ear swiveled towards the west when she heard something just over the hill they were standing below. A smile graced her muzzle once more as she turned to Kula. "Sssh, watch me. I'll show you how it's done."

Silently stalking forward, Nala made her way up the hill before she growled and launched herself forward, colliding with another lion, sending them both tumbling upon the impact. Surprise washed over her features as she stared face to face with the Prince of the Pride Lands himself who stared back at her in similar shock when they came to a complete stop.

"Well, it looks like Nala caught herself a Simba," Kula giggled from the top of the hill.

Nala, upon hearing what Kula said, finally shook off her shock before she rolled away from the Prince, clearly embarrassed. She didn't realize that it had been the rest of the group that she had heard before. She had just picked up on noise, nothing distinct.

Tama, who was trying to fight back her laugh, glanced at the other two lionesses, "What in Aiheu's name were you two doing anyways? I thought we were supposed to meet at the Acadia trees, not have Nala pounce on Simba, who should be getting up any time soon once the shock wears off. Don't worry Nala, you didn't hurt him. Scared him a little maybe, but he's fine."

Kula laughed again, "Nala was giving me some hunting pointers for my upcoming solo hunt in a few days. She heard you guys but neither of us realized that it was in fact you and she showed me firsthand how one should pounce on her prey. Simba just so happened to be in the right place at the wrong time. Sorry Simba."

Now that the shock had finally worn off for the monarch, he sat up on his hunches and glanced at the embarrassed cream coloured lioness. "You're stronger than I thought. Geez."

"I'm so sorry," Nala said, the embarrassment coating every word. "It's just I heard noise and I didn't know and I was trying to show Kula how to stalk her prey and… I'm so sorry."

"Hey, hey, relax," Simba said placing a paw over one of hers. "It's okay, I'm not upset or anything, just surprised. I didn't think you'd be able to knock me over like that."

"That's what you get for thinking Simba," Malka laughed before he and the others stood. "C'mon, let's head to the watering hole. I could use a drink of water."

Everyone nodded in agreement before they all turned to make their way towards the watering hole for a much needed drink and to have a bit of small talk. As well as some teasing at Nala and Simba's expense from Malka and Chumvi.

* * *

 _Three Days Later_

* * *

Kula was a nervous wreck. The day of her solo hunt had finally come, marking the start of the new moon cycle and her entrance into the hunting party. And she was afraid that she would screw this up, even after having one on one training with Nala and help from the others for the last few days.

"Kula will you calm down," Tama called out to the coffee coloured lioness. "You're starting to make me dizzy with all that pacing you're doing. You're going to be fine. You've had plenty of training. If you'd just relax, you'd see that you have nothing to worry about. You're a natural born hunter. Your mother and grandmother before you are some of the best huntresses we've ever had… aside from Sarabi, Nala, and Sarafina that is. Plus you've had one on one help from _Nala_ of all lions. So chill."

"I can't help that I'm nervous though Tama," Kula groaned as she flopped down on the hard floor of the den the pride shared. "I was so sure that I was going to be able to do this before. Now I'm scared out of my wits. What if something goes wrong? What if I fail? What if I'm not as ready as I originally thought that I was before?"

"Kula," Nala said as she came to lay beside the younger lioness, placing her paw on the others'. "You're going to be fine. Just remember everything that we taught you and breathe. Nothing can go wrong if you just calm down."

Kula took a deep breath, nodding her head. "You guys are right. Thank you."

"Now," Tama said as she and Aisha both got to their paws. "I think it's time for all of us to get out there so that you can get started Kula. I'm pretty sure that the Queen and the others are waiting."

Kula nodded her agreement as she and Nala both stood as well. The three elder lionesses walked out first, heading down the slope to the rest of the Pride that had gathered to see Kula off. Taking their places by their parents, each smiled when Kula walked out of the den. She smiled nervously as she passed by everyone who wished her well, before stopping when she reached her parents.

Her mother, Zuri, was the first to step forward and nuzzle her daughter with a smile on her muzzle. "You're going to do just fine darling. I have complete faith in you."

"Thank you Momma," Kula said, nuzzling her mother lovingly before she turned to her father. "Daddy, don't look so worried. I'll be fine, just like Momma and everyone else said."

Enzi sighed, his daughter was right. Just like her mother before her, and Zuri's mother previously, she was certainly a natural born hunter. With a light smile, he embraced his daughter, "I'm sure you will Kula. But as a father, it's my job to worry." He licked her cheek before sending her on. "Be careful out there, my little one."

Kula nodded, making her way towards the rocks that acted as a stairway. She looked around, her ears perked and a smile on her muzzle before she took off. The Pride watched as she disappeared into the tall grass. The hunt had begun.

When she was no longer in sight, the Pride dispersed to go about their own business. Simba and the others had to practically drag Chumvi away when he took a step in the direction Kula had headed off. It wasn't until Mufasa promised to have Zazu fly out and watch after her in case anything actually did go wrong that he stepped away and followed his friends to the nearby watering hole.

…

"I'm going to tell you like I told Kula earlier," Tama said blowing at her hair tuft as she watched Chumvi pace back and forth. "Relax, she's going to be just fine. Kula's not stupid, she won't get herself into any trouble. And if something, as unlikely as it is, does happen, you'll be the first to know. Zazu has direct orders to report to you immediately before carrying on to tell the King the news should Kula find herself in a dangerous situation. Now lay down before I sit on you."

"I can't help it," Chumvi said as he flopped down on the ground. "I'm worried about her. She's never been out on a hunt before, let alone going out there on her own. What if she gets hurt, or killed, or worse?"

"What could possibly be worse than getting killed," Tojo muttered, rolling his eyes at his friend who only glared at him in return. "It's a valid question."

"Shut up Tojo," Chumvi said folding his paws over his face. "You don't have any idea how I feel right now. You don't have a girlfriend that's going out on a solo hunt. The only one who probably could understand how I feel is Malka since he was already dating Tama when she went out on hers. He was a nervous freakin' wreck too, if you guys remember correctly."

"But I came back just fine, and so will Kula," Tama said allowing her head to rest on her forepaws. "Now relax please. You're getting overly worked up over nothing."

"Tama's right Chumvi," Nala said, placing a reassuring paw on Chumvi's mane. "Kula will be just fine. I know it may seem nerve wrecking since she's out there alone but this is a gigantic step in life for her. She needs us to support her, not worry needlessly."

Chumvi nodded. Nala and Tama were right. Kula was going to be fine. He didn't need to worry about her. "You're right. Kula's fine, she's a tough lioness. I just feel sorry for that gazelle she's going to wind up catching."

This caused everyone to burst out in a fit of laughter, shaking their heads at the chocolate coloured lion.

…

Kula carefully walked through the tall grass the gazelle were grazing in, noting that it would soon be night. She had to do this quickly. Her eyes trained themselves on a young male who had strayed a little ways away from his herd. Using everything that Nala had taught her over the past few days, the young lioness moved her shoulders as her breathing all but disappeared and intense orange eyes stared, waiting for the right moment to strike. She saw it moments later when the male moved further away from the herd, unaware of his impending demise.

A few seconds more passed before Kula deemed it okay to let her presence be known. With a great leap and a low growl, the lioness sprung out at the gazelle who heard and bolted. But he wasn't fast enough. Kula caught up to him almost instantly, deadly jaws locked on his neck, ending his life immediately. A smile graced Kula's muzzle when she realized she had made her first kill. She had succeeded in the solo hunt. And now she would be allowed to join the rest of the lionesses in the hunting party.

"I did it! I really did it," she gushed happily before leaning down to grab her kill before setting back on the path towards Pride Rock to inform the pride of her success.

She trotted towards home happily when she spotted an injured lioness that had wandered into her path. Brows creased together as she looked at the beige female who looked to be on the verge of passing out. Picking up her pace, she made her way to the female just as she collapsed from exhaustion.

"Hey," Kula called out to her, dropping the dead gazelle from her mouth. She ran towards the other female, tapping her back with her paw. "Hey are you okay?"

However, the other female did not respond. She was out cold.

"Oh what do I do," Kula wondered to herself. "I can't just leave her out here. She could be attacked and won't have a chance to defend herself. But I can't not go back to Pride Rock either. Everyone will get worried and Daddy or Chumvi will have a search party sent out… oh what do I do?"

"Kula, is everything alright," the coffee coloured lioness heard someone call out to her.

Relief washed over the young female when she realized that it was Zazu who was coming in for the landing that called out to her. "Zazu, thank Aiheu it's you! I need your help." She gestured to the unconscious lioness at her paws. "I found her just a few minutes ago. She passed out before I could ask who she was. We can't leave her out here by herself, she could be attacked by the night predators and she's already hurt. I need you to go back to Pride Rock and get Mufasa and Sarabi. I can't carry her and my kill back by myself."

"Yes, of course, at once," Zazu said before he took off again as fast as his wings would carry him.

Tired from her hunt, Kula laid down beside the lioness, orange eyes trained on the area around them in case any hyenas or other night hunters were to appear before Zazu could return with the King and Queen. She also wanted to make sure no one ran off with her kill. The lioness would be hungry when she finally woke up and would need something to eat.

Half an hour passed before Kula heard paws coming her way. She looked up to see Simba, Mufasa, Sarabi, Nala, Chumvi, Tama, Malka, Tojo, Aisha, Zuri, and Enzi making their way towards them. Chumvi, who had clearly been worried about her, ran past the sleeping lioness towards his girlfriend, bumping her head with his. "Thank Aiheu you're alright. I was starting to panic when you didn't come back sooner and then Zazu came flying in saying that you needed help. What happened, are you hurt?"

"I'm fine Chumvi," Kula assured him, "Really. I called for help because of her." Kula nodded her head towards the other lioness who was still unconscious. "I was on my way back with my kill when she came out of nowhere and collapsed. I knew I couldn't carry her back on my own but I didn't know what to do. Thankfully Zazu came along not long after so I sent him to get help."

"Has she told you anything, Kula," Mufasa asked as he examined the fallen lioness. He could see that she had clearly been attacked by something. "Where she came from or her name?"

"No, nothing," Kula answered. "She was unconscious before I could even ask for her name. I didn't want to leave her out her on her own. She's clearly already been attacked before she got here so I couldn't just leave her to die."

Mufasa nodded before turning to Enzi. "Help me get her back to Pride Rock. Simba, you, Tama, Malka, and Nala go find Rafiki and bring him back to the den. Since night will be falling soon, I don't want you out on your own. Everyone else, you will accompany Enzi and myself back home."

Every head nodded before they set off to do as the King asked.


	5. Chapter Four

_If I Don't Have You_

 _Chapter Four_

* * *

Simba, Nala, Tama, and Malka quickly made their way through the savannah to the tree that Rafiki inhabited. In the few short weeks that Nala had been part of the pride, she had seen the old Shaman come and go on a few occasions but had never actually had the pleasure of meeting him face to face. And now she was about to meet the mandrill properly for the first time and it made her wonder exactly what he was like. From the brief glances she caught of him, the cream coloured lioness could tell that he was fairly energetic for his age. How would he react to a new face he had never seen before? Would he try to poke and prod her right then and there because for some strange reason he would think she was the one he needed to see? Would he whack her on the head with that stick she always saw him carry around? Or would he simply ignore her and go on about his way to help that lioness Kula found? So many unanswered questions swam in her mind that she didn't notice they had already arrived until she nearly ran into Simba's back when he stopped.

"Rafiki, are you up there," the Prince called out to the mandrill who almost instantly popped his head out of his tree to look at the golden lion.

"Ah, Simba! What a pleasant surprise," the baboon exclaimed with a wide grin on his face. "What brings you all this way to see old Rafiki? Did you get another porcupine quill stuck in your paw again? I told you about messing with those things boy, they are not very nice to animals that roll them around for sport."

Tama and Malka snickered as Simba flushed from embarrassment and Nala looked on borderline confused by the exchange between the lion and the monkey.

"No Rafiki, I'm not hurt, I learned my lesson the first time," Simba said clearly annoyed by the old memory being brought up. That was something he hoped to one day live down; but clearly with Rafiki around that wasn't ever going to happen. "We came because Kula found an injured lioness earlier and Father has taken her back to Pride Rock. We were sent to get you so that you can treat her wounds."

"Ah, old Rafiki sees, old Rafiki sees," Rafiki said before he disappeared only to reappear again holding some sort of shell filled with different medicines. "Let us be on our way then!"

Then he took off, leaving the group of adolescent lions to stare after him.

"That monkey gets stranger and stranger every time I see him," Tama said rolling her eyes as she moved to follow, everyone else falling in step.

They quickly made their way back to Pride Rock, Malka and Tama walking ahead of Simba and Nala. The curious cream coloured lioness turned to look at the Prince, the question immediately flying out of her mouth. "Is he always like that?"

"Who, Rafiki," Simba asked, slightly startled by her sudden question. "All the time. Dad says that's just the way he is. He's always been overly energetic from the first day he met him. According to Grandma Uru, he was that way when she was a cub too and that was _years_ ago. But, you'll get used to him the more he comes around so I wouldn't worry."

Nala nodded. She just hoped that she would be able to handle his attitude.

As they continued on, they were met by another lioness coming into view, searching frantically for something or someone. Unsure of whether or not she was hostile, Simba and Malka took protective stances over Nala and Tama. The auburn maned lion, being the Prince of these lands, stepped forward, a regal air coming over him almost instantly. Nala couldn't help but notice how much he actually looked like his father in that moment. "Who are you? What are you going here?"

Upon hearing his voice, the lioness turned, shrinking back slightly in fear at the sight of the two large adolescent males that stood in front of her. Nala, seeing how frightened she actually was, pushed past Malka and Simba, taking a step towards the other lioness.

"Don't get too close Nala," Malka warned, his stance prepared to pounce should he need to. "We don't know if she's dangerous or not."

"She's hurt boys, relax," Nala said before she turned to the lioness; a gentle smile gracing her muzzle. "We're not going to hurt you. You can trust us." She saw the lioness relax a bit but she was still hesitant. Nala knew what that felt like. She was in an unfamiliar land facing off with lions that called this place home. Even though she didn't outwardly show it back then, she had been slightly frightened by Mufasa when they had first met. "What's your name?"

"Ashante," the beige lioness whispered.

"Well Ashante, my name is Nala," Nala introduced herself before gesturing to the others with her left forepaw. "The other female is Tama. In front of her, with the black mane, is her boyfriend Malka and beside him is the crown Prince of these lands, Simba. How were you hurt?"

"My mother… my mother and I were attacked by a group of rogues," Ashante answered quietly. "We lived in a jungle a day's journey from here. Momma's birth pride was slaughtered in an attack years ago. Everyone was killed that day but Mom and Dad somehow managed to get away. They lived in the jungle for a few moons before I was born and that's where we stayed. However, a few moons ago, Dad died during a hunting accident. He was stabbed with a wildebeest's horn and bled to death. Ever since then Mom and I have been alone." She swallowed thickly. "Then, a few days ago, the rogues appeared. Mom managed to get them to leave the first time but they came back again a few days later and attacked. That's when we ran but I lost her in a sand storm in the desert we had to cross. I can't find her anywhere. I don't know if she's died from her injuries or if she's still out there somewhere looking for me like I was looking for her."

That's when it all clicked for Simba and he stepped forward to stand beside Nala. "Your mother, she has a similar pelt colour to you right?"

"Yes," Ashante answered, nodding her head. Hopefully these lions had seen her mother and could tell her where she was. "A lot of animals tell me that I am the spitting image of her. Have you seen her? Is she alright? Where is she?"

"A friend of ours found her earlier today," Simba explained. "She was hurt and collapsed before our friend could ask for her name. My mother and father have taken her back to our home to be treated by our Shaman. She's there now. If you would like to come with us, you'd be more than welcome to."

Ashante nodded, a smile on her muzzle. "Yes, thank you, thank you all very much."

A small smile graced Simba's muzzle as he nodded for everyone to head home, "It's nothing to it. You guys need help and we'd be more than happy to be of assistance."

As they walked, Ashante kept pace with Nala behind Simba, smiling at the cream coloured lioness. "Thank you for your kindness. You and your boyfriend will make great rulers one day."

Nala's face flushed at the compliment. She thought that she and Simba were together? "Oh he's not my boyfriend. He's just a friend. But I do agree, he will make a great King one day."

…

Mufasa and the rest of the party that had brought the unconscious lioness back to the den watched silently as Rafiki tended to the wounds that covered her, noting the severity of the attack she had been subjected to. It was a wonder that she had even survived an ordeal like that.

"Where are Nala and the others?" Sarafina voiced suddenly as she looked around the den for her daughter. "I didn't see them come in with Rafiki."

Now that he thought about it, Mufasa hadn't seen his son or the other adolescents come in when Rafiki did either. "That's a very good question. They should have been back by now."

"You don't think something happened to them do you," Sarabi asked, the fear evident in her voice. She didn't know what she would do if something happened to her precious son and only heir. "Mufasa you must go look for them. We'll stay here with the lioness in case she wakes up."

Mufasa nodded, turning to make his way out of the entrance of the cave when he stopped. A brow rose on his face as he watched the group he sent to get Rafiki walk in with another, unfamiliar lioness. He had opened his mouth to ask who this was when the young female caught sight of her mother.

"Momma," the beige lioness exclaimed before she bound forward and nuzzled her unconscious mother with tears in her violet eyes. "Oh Momma I was so worried that I wouldn't find you."

The adults watched in shock as the young lioness continued to nuzzle the other lioness. She too had been attacked from what they could see.

Turning to the teens that entered the den, Mufasa voiced his question. "Simba, who is this young lioness and where did she come from?"

"Her name is Ashante," Simba answered.

"She's the other lioness' daughter," Nala continued as she sat on her hunches. "We were making our way back to Pride Rock when we found her. From what she told us, her pride had been slaughtered before she was born. Only her mother and her father had survived the attack then. They lived in a jungle across the desert from here for years until her father was killed a few moons prior."

"Then a few days ago a group of rogues found them," Simba took over again. "The mother was able to ward them away the first time. But then they came back and attacked. That's when they ran and ended up here."

"I see," Mufasa nodded. "They can rest here for the time being."

Each lion turned to look at the young female who sat nuzzling her mother as Rafiki switched to tending to her wounds after finishing with the first lioness.

…

Another hour or so passed before Rafiki bid them farewell and the lions and lionesses began to lay down for the evening with their cubs and mates. Kula, Nala, Chumvi, and Simba, who were still awake, went to check on the injured lionesses, carrying the gazelle carcass from Kula's hunt with them. Clearing his throat, Simba gained the attention of the daughter who looked up at them with wide violet eyes.

Kula placed the kill down in front of her with a smile on her muzzle, "We figured that you might be hungry so we brought you this. I'm Kula by the way. And this is my boyfriend Chumvi."

"She's the one who found your mother and called for help," Nala explained as she sat down in front of the other lioness. "The King says that you both are welcome to stay here for the time being until you've healed. With those injuries would you wouldn't survive out there on your own."

"Thank you," Ashante said with a grateful smile.

Simba opened his mouth to speak when they heard a light groan. All eyes turned to look at the lioness that had been unconscious as she began to stir. A hopeful gleam sparked in Ashante's eye as her mother's eyes slowly fluttered opened and she looked around. When she saw Simba and Chumvi, she jumped a bit, slightly startled by the males thus causing siring pain to shoot throughout her body.

"It's alright," Nala said soothingly, causing the elder female to look over at her. "They aren't going to hurt you or your daughter. You're safe here."

"Where am I," the elder asked.

"The Pride Lands," Kula answered happily. "I found you earlier when I was coming back from my hunt this evening and called for help. You had passed out before I even got the chance to ask for your name."

"Then we found your daughter after coming back from finding our Shaman to help tend to your wounds," Simba further explained. "We also brought you something to eat. I'm sure that the both of you are quite hungry."

"Yes, thank you," the mother said before she and her daughter quickly delved into the meat they had been offered. It had been so long since she had, had a proper meal that she had gorged herself to the point that she thought she would combust before she moved away from the food, licking her chops. Swallowing the last bits of meat that clung to her tongue, the mother turned to look at the group of adolescents again before she spoke. "My daughter and I thank you all. May I know the names of our saviours?"

"My name is Kula," the coffee coloured lioness introduced herself. "And next to me is my boyfriend Chumvi. And this beautiful young lioness is Nala and next to her is our Prince, Simba."

"My name is Dalila, and I assume you all have already met my daughter Ashante," Dalila introduced herself.

Kula nodded, "We did! But you guys should get some rest. Rafiki says that those wounds need time to heal and Mufasa, our King, agreed to let you stay here until you were feeling better then you can be on your way if you so choose."

"Again we thank you," Dalila said smiling as she laid down again next to her daughter before the two were instantly asleep.

The teens quietly got up and padded away, separating to find their respective parents before they too settled down to sleep. However, rest didn't come easily for Nala. She couldn't help but feel bad for Ashante and her mother. While she and her mother didn't suffer being attacked and injured by rogues, she knew how it felt to lose her entire pride. She could only imagine what they went through.


	6. Chapter Five

_If I Don't Have You_

 _Chapter Five_

* * *

Tama landed with a soft _oof_ on her back as she stared up at the cream coloured lioness that stood above her with a smile on her muzzle as she laughed, "Pinned ya."

"Hey, lemme up," Tama said as she pushed the other off of her.

With her smile still intact, Nala casually stepped away from the other lioness only to have her pounce on her again with a playful growl. This time they rolled several times, laughter echoing from the both of the young lionesses before they ended up a few feet closer to the rest of the group. Tama's laughter ceased before she huffed haughtily when Nala slammed her back against the ground once more.

"Pinned ya again," Nala taunted as she stepped away from the hair tufted lioness for the second time.

"How in Aiheu's name do you always manage to do that," Tama asked as she sat up again, clearly sulking from yet another loss against Nala in the game.

"Years of practice," Nala answered.

"I give up, someone else try to pin her," Tama said as she stalked over to where Malka was resting, plopping down, grumbling something else incoherently under her breath that no one could understand.

That's when Chumvi grinned and glanced over at the Prince. "Everyone here has taken Nala on and lost unfortunately but you, Simba. Why don't you give it a try?"

"And embarrass myself," Simba asked irking a brow as he laid his head on his paws, turning away from the rest of the group. "I don't think so."

"Is the big bad Prince of the Pride Lands afraid of little old Nala," Malka taunted, a grin on his muzzle as he looked at his friend. "C'mon Simba, don't be such a wimp. It's just a game."

"Played by a lioness who can flip over a full grown male zebra, or did you all forget?" Simba murmured, his eyes still shut.

Tojo opened his mouth to say something else but the embarrassment on Nala's face was enough to tell him that, that was enough. They still wouldn't let her live down the fact she brought down a zebra using an adaption to the game even after an entire moon had already passed. Even the young cubs had gotten wind of her hunting accomplishment and would stop her every time they saw her to ask how she did it before boosting that they would one day be able to do the same.

"Anyways, on to a more pressing matter," Chumvi said thankfully changing the subject. "Anybody know what the deal is with Ashante and Dalila? I mean, it's been over a week already and Rafiki will be around to give them the okay any day now." He then turned to look at Simba. "Do you know if they're staying or if they're going to be heading out one of these days Simba?"

"I have no idea to be completely honest," the golden lion answered, not even bothering to open his eyes to look at the chocolate coloured male. He honestly hadn't even given it any thought. He had other things on his mind. "From what I know they haven't even spoken with Mom and Dad about it yet. They're probably still trying to decide for themselves."

"I for one would like them to stay," Tojo said as he sat up, his tail flicking back and forth lightly. "Dalila's really nice and Ashante is actually really good looking and possibly dateable."

Everyone, but Simba (who was still trying his hardest to fall asleep) and Tojo, saw the hurt look that crossed Aisha's face when Tojo said what he said. That idiot still hadn't taken the time out to realize that the lioness was head over heels for him, which more than pissed Tama off.

"Shut up doofus," Tama said rolling her eyes at her brother before offering an apologetic smile to Aisha who was trying hard to fight back tears. That idiot had almost made her cry with that stupid statement. She was going to let him have it for her friend's sake. "She probably wouldn't like you anyway."

"No one asked you Tama," Tojo sighed exasperatedly.

"No one had to," Tama retorted. "I state my opinions when I want, how I want, whenever I want. And there's nothing you can do about it."

"Oh yeah, how about you come a little closer and say that," Tojo started. "Then we'll see if you still feel the same way."

"You wanna go, Tojo," Tama asked, beginning to get to her paws.

"Bring it on," Tojo returned as he followed his sister's lead.

"You asked for it," Tama growled, clearly pissed at her brother.

"Okay guys, that's enough," Nala, who had become the designated peace maker for the two siblings after intervening on their fights more than once, said sternly when Tojo opened his mouth to reply to his sister's statement as she too stood. "Tojo I mean it. That's enough."

"Fine," the twins said in unison, turning away from one another as they lay back down again. They'd finish this some other time when Nala wasn't around to stop them.

"You guys act like you're still moon old cubs instead of half-grown lions," Chumvi chuckled lightly as Nala laid down. "You still need a peace maker around to keep you two from going at each other's throats. Let's not act so childish kids."

This caused everyone but the twins (and Simba who was finally claimed by sleep) to burst into laughter at their friends' expense.

"Shut up Chumvi," Tama and Tojo snarled in unison which only made everyone else laugh harder.

…

As the day continued to wear on, Ashante stayed rooted to the perch she had chosen when the sun had begun to rise that morning. The peak of Pride Rock was a great place to get a full view of the Pride Lands. Unlike her mother, who wished to continue on to find somewhere else to stay, Ashante wished to become part of this pride and live her life happily here. She was sure that if she asked, the King and Queen would allow her to stay even if her mother wished to continue on. After all, she was almost fully an adult, plenty old enough to go off on her own. And she knew that this Pride accepted new members regularly it seemed.

During the duration of the week she and her mother had stayed here, she learned that Nala and her mother Sarafina were also not born in the Pride Lands but came here to seek refuge. Like her own Pride that she never met, the Riverside Pride where Nala and Sarafina haled from, was attacked and every lion slaughtered by a pack of rogues that took them by surprise when they tried to resist. Not a single life, lion, lioness, and cub alike were spared in the onslaught. It was a miracle the mother and daughter duo managed to get away. But she figured that was due to Nala's father, Ni who was not with them.

According to Nala, her father had woken she and her mother in the middle of the night, telling them to run and he would find them when it was safe. But when he never came, Sarafina decided that it was too risky to return to their Pride so they started on their venture to the Pride Lands. She felt bad for them honestly, because she knew the pain of losing a father. She had suffered that loss a few moons prior.

A smile formed on her muzzle as Ashante nodded to herself, "I'll talk to King Mufasa and Queen Sarabi about it today. I'm sure they would be more than happy to allow me to stay here considering what happened. If mother wants to continue on, she can do so alone."

With a steeled resolve, the young lioness stood and slowly began to make her way back down to the den where she knew the King and Queen would most likely be. Quietly stepping into the cool cave, she smiled when she saw the monarchs lounging peacefully before they looked up to see her standing there.

"Ashante," Sarabi said with a light smile. "Is everything alright dear? Can we get you anything?"

"No, no, everything is fine," Ashante assured the couple as she took a seat a few paces away from them. "I just wanted to talk to you both… about my staying here. Momma wants to continue on and find somewhere to live that we can call our own. But, I would prefer to stay here instead of leading the life of a rogue lioness any longer… if you will have me."

Both Sarabi and Mufasa smiled. They had already made their decision before she even asked. "Welcome to the Pride Lands Ashante."


	7. Chapter Six

**My apologies for the lack of updates. I've been a very busy little lady.**

* * *

 _If I Don't Have You_

 _Chapter Six_

* * *

Another moon had come and gone since Ashante's acceptance into the Pride and her mother's departure with the promise to one day visit again. In that time, Ashante had made friends with the Pride adolescents and slowly but surely began to develop a crush on the Pride's Prince. However, it seemed that he was taking absolutely no interest in her no matter what she did.

He seemed to hang on Nala's every word when she spoke like the rest of the group they usually hung out with and it was more than a little annoying. She'd try to get Simba's attention then Nala would come around and he would completely forget about her. Which inevitably made Ashante absolutely jealous of the cream coloured lioness. And she didn't like it one bit.

A frown marred her features as she watched the group from her place under the acacia tree. The group seemed to be having the time of their lives trying to get Nala to join them in the watering hole. And she seemed to rather reluctant to join them in the chilled water from where Ashante was sitting. Maybe if she could get away with it, she'd go down there and just push her in. But then again, there were too many eyes so she'd be caught before she even tried. So, she decided that she would just sit and watch what happened from her spot.

…

"Nala come on in, the water feels great," Tama called, trying to coax Nala into joining them for a swim in the watering hole. "I bet you'll really enjoy it if you would just get in."

"No way," Nala refused vehemently with a stern shake of her head. "I'm not getting in that water!"

"Oh come on, don't tell me that you're afraid of a little water," Malka laughed.

"No, I'm just not getting in," Nala defended haughtily, accented by a stomp of her paw.

"Oh c'mon Nala," Simba pleaded, giving her his best puppy dog stare. She turned away. If she didn't, she'd be drawn in and she would reluctantly agree then regret it later. "It's fun. Even Kula got in and she hardly ever does!"

"Simba's right," Kula chimed in. "C'mon, please Nala."

Nala simply shook her head in the negative as she turned away. They would not get her into that water no matter what they did. She was standing her ground on this one. However, she didn't see the look of understanding the lions that littered the water shared before they nodded their heads simultaneously. With a silent signal from Simba, everyone quickly ducked under the water with a loud splash gaining the creamy lioness' attention.

She turned, cerulean eyes growing wide with concern when she didn't see her friends in the water anymore. Taking a few steps forward, she craned her neck over the water's edge to get a better look. However, she didn't see the golden lion that sprung up from beneath her until she felt heavy paws wrap around her neck and it was too late.

The cream coloured lioness was pulled into the water when Simba purposely fell backward again with a loud laugh. As soon as the icy water hit her, she kicked away from him and sprang back to the surface in shock. Laughter from the other teens echoed around her as she quickly pulled herself out onto dry land once more, trying hard to catch her breath. He had nearly given her a heart attack.

"Did you see her face," Chumvi laughed heartily with everyone else. "You _are_ afraid of water Nala."

" _No_ ," Nala replied haughtily, glaring at the chocolate coloured lion. "It was just really cold. How can you guys stand to be in that water like that?"

"Of course it was cold Nala, tell yourself anything but we know the truth," Tama said as she too pulled herself out of the water only to be pushed back in by the annoyed cream coloured lioness, eliciting more laughter from the others much to Tama's displeasure.

…

After much teasing about her being afraid of water (which she wasn't) and drying her fur off in the heat of the sun, Nala had excused herself from the group. She had planned to spend the afternoon with her mother. So, with the promise to return in a few hours, the young lioness set off to find Sarafina. When she was no longer within earshot, Tama turned to Simba, a wicked smile on her face. Any lion with two eyes and half a brain could see that the Prince of the Pride Lands was beginning to fall for the creamy lioness, fast and hard. And she was about to get him to admit it since this was probably the only chance she would get for a while.

"So, Simba," Tama said as she rolled over on her side to look at the young Prince. "Have you thought about what you're going to do about this whole mate situation? My Dad tells me that Mufasa is going to start pressuring you to find someone who could potentially be your mate or he and Sarabi will have to choose for you in the end. Do you have anyone in mind?"

"I haven't even given it much thought," Simba admitted, crossing one large paw over the other. "I do still have plenty of time before my father steps down and I assume the throne. Besides, all the lionesses I might actually consider probably wouldn't be able to handle the pressure."

"Oh really," Tama asked, her brow irked. "Would Nala be part of that group of lionesses? Because from where we're sitting, she seems like the only one of the remaining lionesses that actually could handle the pressure of ruling a kingdom. I mean, she just exudes nobility. I honestly wonder if she was being considered a possible mate for the Riverside Pride's Prince. That would explain the regal air about her."

"What, no," Simba immediately responded, the shock clear on his face. "She's a friend. I wouldn't even dream of being with her like that."

"Oh please," Malka chuckled. "Simba you're in denial and it's sad really. You're in love with her, just admit it. It does wonders for the soul."

"What's that supposed to mean," Simba asked defensively as he turned to look at his friend.

"It means we can all see it dude," Tojo commented, gaining the Prince's attention. "You're in love with her and either you don't even know it or you don't want to acknowledge it. We've all seen the looks you give her when you think no one's paying attention. It's as clear as day."

"Oh like your crush on Aisha is clear for everyone to see if they paid close enough attention," Simba countered, smiling smugly when he saw the brown maned lion shrink back slightly at the mention of said crush. Mission divert attention to Tojo was a success. "Oh, I wasn't supposed to say that was I?"

"Simba you promised," Tojo muttered, clearly embarrassed as he placed his paw over his muzzle.

Everyone sat in stunned silence for several minutes, eyes wide and mouths gaping. They couldn't believe what they had just heard. _Tojo_ had a crush on _Aisha_? What the hell?

"Whoa, wait a minute, back up, what," Tama said looking over at her brother. "Tojo _you_ have a **crush** on _Aisha_?! When the hell did _this_ happen?"

"A long time ago Tam," Malka said placing a paw on his girlfriend's. "Just like Aisha has a crush on him, he's got a hell of a crush on her. This happened back when we were cubs. Though, why he never said anything I will never know. Probably just embarrassed about it is all."

"Tell the whole story why don't you Malka," Tojo muttered, still hiding his face behind his paws.

"Bro the truth is out, the girls know," Chumvi laughed, patting him on his head fondly only to have Tojo take a sweep at him. "He may as well tell the story for you since you seem to be unable to do so at the moment." He then leaned closer to the brown maned lion to whisper in his ear. "You may as well ask Aisha to be yours since she knows the truth now and she's also got a hell of a crush on you… and before she dies from lack of air. I don't think she's breathing. Too much shock at one time."

"Huh," Tojo asked as he looked up again and over at the tawny lioness who looked about ready to pass out due to lack of air.

"Aisha breathe," Tama said patting her back to bring her back from whatever trance she had fallen into. "You're not dreaming, this is really happening if you you're going to ask. Simba spilled all the beans about my brother's crush that I didn't even know about." She then turned to her twin, her head tilted to the side, "Do you have something you want to say to Aisha, Tojo?"

All heads turned expectantly to the almost cream coloured lion, waiting for him to speak. Once again, it seemed that he couldn't find his voice for a few minutes before he swallowed thickly and spoke albeit highly embarrassed. "Well, uh, Aisha, would you consider… um, you know?" His voice trailed off as he continue to speak and had it not been for their acute hearing, no one would have heard anything he said. "Being my girlfriend and stuff?"

Aisha couldn't help the smile that crossed her muzzle as she nodded vigorously before responding verbally, "Yes! Yes I will!"

"Praise Aiheu, my brother finally has a girlfriend," Tama said lifting a paw in the air before she turned to look at the Prince again. "Now all that's left is to get you to tell Nala how you feel, Sire."

Simba placed a paw over his face. Well, mission avert attention to Tojo worked, but only for a short period of time before their attention returned to him and his feelings for Nala. The poor lion just couldn't get a break.

…

"So Nala, it's been a while since we actually talked about anything with one another," Sarafina said looking over at her daughter who walked by her side. "How are you enjoying your life here in the Pride Lands? And how are you getting along with your friends?"

Nala smiled as she looked up at her mother. "I love it here. The lions and lionesses have been very welcoming and both Sarabi and Mufasa have been nothing but nice to me. And my friends, they're all great other than them pulling me into that watering hole earlier today. It was cold."

Sarafina chuckled as they continued walking through the grass land, basking in the warmth the sun bestowed upon them. "Really, they pulled you into the water? How did they manage to do that? I know you won't go anywhere near water unless you're getting a drink or something happened to an animal in said water. What did they do?"

"They all thought it would be a good idea to pretend to have been pulled into the water by some unknown something which freaked me out because I was told by both Sarabi and Mufasa that there was nothing dangerous in the watering holes here so I had nothing to worry about," Nala explained with a snort. "I leaned over the water to get a better look when Simba came up out of nowhere from the water and pulled me in with him."

Sarafina laughed again, shaking her head, "Oh Nala."

"So other than that little stunt, I love being here and being with my friends," Nala said happily before her smile fell slightly. "Though I do miss the Riverside Pride and my father. Dad most of all. He would have loved to have been back in his home land."

Silence passed over the two for a few moments as Sarafina smiled sadly at her daughter. Just like her, she missed her mate as well. She would have loved it if he had been there with them as well. Unfortunately, the fates were not so kind to them and had torn him away in a battle that shouldn't have even befell them.

"I miss him too, Nala, I miss him too," Sarafina said nuzzling her daughter lightly before she smiled again, bringing them to a stop. Sitting on her hunches, the elder cream coloured lioness touched her daughter's chest. "But even though he may not be here physically, he does live on inside both you and I. Don't you ever forget that."

Nala's smile returned as she nodded her head, "You're right Mom. He lives in me."

…

After a lovely afternoon with her mother, Nala quickly made her return to her friends. However, the sight she was met with when she finally found them left her baffled.

"Admit it," Tama demanded, pressing her paws down on Simba's shoulders. How they had ended up with Simba on his back and Tama hovering over him demanding that he admit whatever the hell she was talking about was beyond Nala. But perhaps if she stayed there and listened long enough she would find out. "Admit it and I'll let you up."

"There's nothing to admit because it's not true," Simba defended, glaring defiantly at the tawny lioness. "Now lemme up Tama."

"Not until you admit it," Tama refused, pushing harder on his shoulders.

"Admit what," Nala finally asked, taking a few more steps forward.

"Nala, you're back," Kula said happily, smiling at the creamy lioness.

"Oh nothing really," Tama said smiling at the cerulean eyed adolescent before glaring at the Prince again. "Simba just has to admit that he has the biggest cru–"

Tama was cut off by Simba suddenly finding the strength of one hundred lions and flipping her over, placing a heavy paw over her muzzle. Not even bothering to look back at the lioness, he spoke, "Nothing. Absolutely nothing. There is nothing to admit."

Blinking rapidly, Nala stepped around the two, eyeing them warily. "O…kay… I guess. Anyways."

"Anyone up for a game of tag," Aisha happily suggested to divert some of the tension in the air.

"I'm game," Tojo immediately spoke up.

"Sounds fun to me," Malka said before he turned to the Prince and his girlfriend. "You two in?"

Simba shook his head as he backed away from Tama, finally letting her up. "No, sorry guys. It's my turn to disappear for a while. Dad wants me to go on the evening perimeter patrol with him. I'll catch up with you all later."

"Okay, so Simba's out, how about you Tama," Aisha asked looking at the hair tufted lioness who was picking herself up off the ground as Simba walked away from the group.

"Yeah, I'm in," Tama said happily.

"Chumvi, Kula, Nala," Tojo asked tilting his head to the side.

"I'm up for it," Nala said happily.

"Ditto," Chumvi said with a nod.

"Definitely," Kula's bubbly voice pipped.

"Alright then," Aisha said, "Since I suggested it, I'm making up the rules. Rafiki's tree is base. And Tama… you're it."

"Wha–" Tama started before everyone scattered. "Hey no fair guys! I wasn't ready!"

Quickly running after her friends, the look of determination to catch one of them on her face was enough to tell the others she was serious.


	8. Chapter Seven

_If I Don't Have You_

 _Chapter Seven_

* * *

"You seem distracted, Simba," Mufasa observed as he and his son walked side by side. "Is there something on your mind?"

"Huh, what," Simba asked, looking up at his much larger father. "Oh, no, not really."

"Not really," the King asked, his brow irking high on his face. "Then what is slightly on your mind?"

Simba sighed heavily, glancing forward as he and his father continued on. "It's nothing really. Tama just brought up the whole me having to choose a mate soon thing and it's just sort of been on my mind since then because I hadn't really given it much thought before that's all. It's nothing for you to worry yourself over father."

"I see, so that's what's had you so distracted for the past hour then," the auburn maned King said, nodding his head in complete understanding. "I see what you mean and I know how you feel son." When Simba glanced at the King in confusion, the large male chuckled lightly. "I went through the same thing at your age Simba; believe me you are not the only lion who has ever experienced this. My father, your grandfather and former King, pressured me to find a mate. Ni, Nala's father, teased me relentlessly about it until I met your mother and fell in love."

"You knew Nala's father," Simba asked, slightly stunned by this new knowledge that had been bestowed upon him. "I knew he was from here but I didn't know you guys knew each other well."

"He, Abasi, Enzi, Omari, Saka, Zuberi, and I were all the best of friends when we were your age Simba," Mufasa explained. "He's the reason that your mother and I met one another."

"Really, how," Simba asked, tilting his head to the side slightly.

"Sarabi is originally from another pride, the Northern Mountain Pride," Mufasa explained. "She, Erevu Athena, and Naanda made the journey here while Athena was carrying Dwala and Diku. Your mother was to become Queen of the Northern Mountain Pride alongside their Prince however, Erevu and Athena were not thrilled about this. It was no secret how the royal lions treated their mates in that pride. Your grandparents did not want to subject Sarabi to this. So, late in the night a few weeks before the mating ceremony was to take place, they set off and came here."

"But isn't it like, a week's journey from the Northern Mountains to the Pride Lands," Simba asked, brows furrowed as he looked up at his father.

"It is," Mufasa answered. "But Erevu saw no other way. If he had gone to any of the other Mountain Prides, the King would have found them and made them return and your mother would be miserable. He knew that by coming here, the Northern Mountain Pride's King would not come looking for them since they would be so far away, therefore they were safe."

"So how did Nala's father find them?" Simba commented as the duo pressed forward.

"Ni was patrolling the border a little ways away from where we are now when he spotted Naanda first," Mufasa explained. "Your grandfather, grandmother, and mother soon followed after. Ni was, of course, a bit apprehensive about them until he noticed Athena's condition and saw that they meant no harm. He offered for them to follow him back here, to Pride Rock, where they could rest for a while and get proper nourishment. It wasn't long after that they were permitted to stay after explaining their situation to my mother and father."

"Wow, so Mom was somewhat in the same situation as Nala and Miss Sarafina," Simba said blinking slightly.

"Somewhat but not exactly," Mufasa answered, taking one last look around the land before he turned his attention back to his son. "Let's return to Pride Rock. Everything looks to be in place and there's no sign of any outsiders."

"Sounds good to me, Dad," Simba said with a nod of his head before the two males turned to make their way back to their home.

…

After separating from his father, Simba set off in search of his friends. It didn't take long for him to find them. He could hear their laughter all the way from Pride Rock. As he approached the area that the group of adolescents occupied, he was greeted with the sight of Tama trying yet again to best Nala in a game of "Pinned Ya". Already knowing the outcome, he took a seat and watched everything unfold.

It didn't take but a few seconds for it to happen. Tama lunged, pouncing on the cream coloured lioness who stood on her hind legs at the last second before they rolled over. If he had blinked, he would have missed when Nala planted her back paws on Tama's stomach before propelling them over again so that the hair tufted lioness would land beneath her. There was a loud _oof_ before everyone burst into laughter. Tama had been defeated yet again.

"Not again," the tawny lioness groaned from beneath her cream coloured friend. "I can never beat you. No matter what I do, I always end up being the one pinned."

Nala smiled as she stepped away from the other female, taking a seat beside Chumvi. "Maybe one day you'll get me Tama."

"Somehow I highly doubt that," Tama said as she rolled over, catching her first glimpse of the Pride Land's Prince sitting not far away. "Kings above Simba, say something next time! You almost gave me a heart attack! How long have you been sitting there?"

Simba chuckled, getting to his paws again to make his way over to the rest of the group. Taking the open spot beside Nala, he grinned. "Long enough to see you get pinned yet again, Tama."

"Why I ought to… you're lucky you're the Prince, Simba," Tama said, turning away from the auburn maned lion as she resumed her seat next to Malka. "Because if you weren't…"

"Sure Tama," Simba said waving off her empty threat. "Whatever you say."

There was incoherent grumbling coming from the tawny lioness which caused the group to break into a bout of laughter yet again, much to Tama's displeasure.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up you guys," Tama said laying her head down on her paws. "It's so funny."

"Oh c'mon Tama, lighten up," Malka said nudging her lightly with his nose. "It's all in good fun."

…

 _The Next Day_

Nala emerged from the den the following morning, stretching her back out as she walked before heading towards the meeting area for the hunting party. When she arrived, she could see that the Queen was in the middle of saying something to a ring of older lionesses while the younger females talked amongst themselves about whatever they had on their minds. Her head cocked to the side as she watched on, unaware of Tama, Aisha, and Kula coming to join her at her side.

"Apparently we don't have anyone to stay behind and watch the cubs while the guys are out on their patrol of the border," Tama explained, noticing the confused look that painted itself on Nala's features. The creamy lioness jumped at the sudden sound of her voice before shaking it off. "Sarabi is trying to find someone to stay behind to watch after them. Apparently there were sightings of hyenas late last night so that jacks up the danger factor for the little ones. That's why all the males are going out today."

"There aren't any other younger lions or lionesses that can stay behind," Nala asked glancing over at the other lioness, brow irked.

"There are plenty that can stay behind. No one _wants_ to stay behind though, that's the problem," Aisha said. "With the boys going out and all us girls itching to go on this hunt, there isn't a soul that wants to stay here and watch after the cubs."

Nala's brow furrowed. No one wanted to stay behind to watch the cubs? It wasn't like they were that bad. They were all approximately three moons old, how much trouble could they really get themselves into with a full grown lion or lioness watching after them. They'd just need something to entertain themselves. And Nala had the perfect idea.

"Excuse me, I'll be back," the creamy lioness announced before moving to head towards the group of elder females. When she was a few centimeters away from her mother, she stopped, clearing her throat as she sat down on her hunches. "Sarabi, I'm sorry, but I couldn't help overhearing that there was no one willing to stay behind and watch the cubs. And well, I believe I may have a solution to your problem."

Sarabi's brow irked as she nodded for the younger lioness to continue.

"I would be more than happy to stay behind and watch after the cubs," Nala offered. "When my mother and I were still with the Riverside Pride before the attack, prior to my first hunt, I watched after the cubs that had just been born while everyone else went out on the hunt. I wouldn't mind sitting out this time to ensure their safety, especially with talk of hyenas possibly being in the area."

"Is she crazy," Tama whispered to Kula and Aisha, staring at the cream coloured lioness in shock. _That's_ why she walked away? "Does she know what she's getting herself into?"

The Queen smiled, giving Nala a grateful nod of her head. "Thank you Nala. If you truly do not mind watching after them, you may."

"I don't mind at all," Nala said as she turned to head back to the den where the cubs were tucked away, being watched over by the males who were preparing to depart. "Good luck on the hunt."

And then she disappeared back into the den she had emerged from before Sarabi signaled for everyone to move out.

…

Nala lay within the cool confines of the Pride's den, cerulean eyes trained on the seven young cubs that surrounded her. Since she had opted out of going on the hunt willingly, she was able to relax while she kept her eye on the little ones to make sure that no type of danger befell them.

Presently the seven young ones in her care had made a game out of trying to catch her tail. They would take turns pouncing, trying to latch on to the appendage but Nala would anticipate when they would try to strike before pulling away at the last possible second. A gentle smile curved her muzzle at the three moon old cubs' determination to catch her.

 _The females will make great huntresses in a few years,_ Nala mused to herself. _And the males will make great defenders of the Pride._

"You know, you must have the patience of a saint to put up with that," a male voice said, pulling Nala from her musings. She glanced up to see Simba standing beside her. She thought that he had left with the other males a little while ago to patrol the border, so why was he here now? "I don't think I'd be able to take seven cubs playing a game with my tail."

Nala shook her head as he made himself comfortable by her side, "There were a few cubs born in the Riverside Pride two moons before my second year. Since I was the youngest of my Pride Sisters and had yet to go on my first hunt, I was charged with watching after the cubs while the others formed the hunting party. They're not so bad when you get used to them." She then smiled, looking away from him and to the cubs again. "Besides oh future King of the Pride Lands, you're going to have to get used to the cubs since they will be under your protection and guidance. Not to mention the fact that you will have one or more of your own someday."

Simba was silent for a few moments after that last comment before he finally spoke again. "Point taken. I don't mind the cubs really, I just don't think I'd be able to take them all – YOUCH!"

Nala winced at his sudden shout before her head snapped back to look behind them. The sight she was met with sent her into a raging fit of giggles. A female cub whose coat was a rich chocolate colour like Chumvi's, was latched onto the Prince's tail with her teeth, half grinning, half hanging on. Another fit of laughter escaped her grasp as she watched Simba carefully remove his tail from the young cub's grasp so not to cause himself anymore pain before gently reprimanding her about biting another lion's tail. Her adorable large ears pressed against her skull in shame before Nala cut in.

"It's okay little one, he's not angry with you," Nala cooed, placing a gentle paw on the cub's head. "You just have to be careful how you play. Okay?"

The little female nodded before brushing against the creamy lioness then bounding off to join the others who had found a dung beetle scurrying across the rocky ground. She watched them for a moment before turning to face the Prince again, laughter renewed.

"That's not funny Nala," Simba pouted, glaring at the beautiful lioness.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, but you should have seen your face," Nala tried to explain through fits of giggles. "It was absolutely priceless."

"You try having a cub bite your tail and see if you don't make the same face," Simba grumbled, allowing his head to rest on his paws. "And here I thought I could lend you some company since you were stuck here alone with the cubs. If I had known I would get laughed at, I'd have left with the others."

"Speaking of," Nala said, remembering that she hadn't asked _why_ exactly he was still here. "Why didn't you go with the others?"

"I figured you could use some company since you would be here on your own with the cubs like I said before," Simba reintegrated nonchalantly with a shrug of his shoulders. It was half of the truth. He did stay behind to keep her company. But there was also the fact that he really liked her and this was probably the only time he was going to have to be alone with her since all of their friends were out. But he wasn't about to tell her all that. "You didn't exactly have to stay here and watch after them so I figured it was the least I could do."

Another smile pulled at the edges of her muzzle before she leaned over and bumped her head beneath his chin, offering a nuzzle of appreciation. "Thanks for being so considerate Simba, even though you didn't have to."

Simba grinned stupidly. "It's no big deal. Besides, with my Dad heading the patrolling party, they didn't need me to tag along too."

They sat in a comfortable silence for several long minutes, watching after the cubs who were trying to pounce on the dung beetle they had found. Their efforts were fruitless but they seemed to be entertained so the two elder lions decided to leave them to their devices. The silence wasn't broken until Simba finally thought of something to say to the creamy female. So, clearing his throat to gain her attention, he smiled when she looked up at him.

"I was wondering, this evening, would you care to join me on top of Pride Rock to stargaze," Simba asked, silently praying that she would say yes. "It's something my dad and I used to do when I was younger and I could really use the company tonight."

A smile lit Nala's face as she nodded her head. "I'd love to join you. My mother, father, and I used to stargaze all the time when I was a cub. I haven't done so in a long time so I accept."

"Great," Simba exclaimed with a smile of his own. "Meet me at the top of Pride Rock at dusk tonight."

"Deal," Nala confirmed with a nod of her head.

…

It was a few hours later that the entire Pride returned. Upon realizing that Simba had stayed behind as well, the mothers of the cubs thanked the two adolescents before relieving them of watching their young. Free of the cubs, Simba and Nala left the den to find their friends. It didn't take long for the duo to find the others, they were in their usual spot, engaged in casual conversation as they lounged about. Nala's head tilted when she noticed how close Aisha and Tojo were. They weren't like that the day before when she returned from spending the day with her mother. Or if they had been, she didn't seem to notice.

"When did this happen," Nala asked, her brow irked.

"When did what happen," Simba asked, slightly confused by her question until it hit him. She hadn't been with the group the day before and apparently no one mentioned Aisha and Tojo's new found relationship when she returned. "Oh that, yesterday. The secret about Tojo's crush on Aisha slipped in the middle of a conversation and he finally asked her out. Aisha was, of course, ecstatic that the finally asked and well… you see the end result."

"Wow, I really missed a lot when I left to hang out with my Mom yesterday. I had no idea Tojo had a crush on Aisha," Nala mused as she and Simba began to make their way towards the group again.

"None of the girls did honestly," Simba responded.

"There you two are finally," Chumvi said when he glanced up and caught sight of the duo. "What the heck were you guys doing? We expected for you to come find us sooner than this. The Pride's been back for a while now."

"Well the mothers stopped us to thank us for watching after the cubs while everyone was out," Simba explained as he settled into the lush grass beside Nala who had taken an open spot beside Malka. "Then we stopped to talk to my Mom and Dad before Miss Sarafina stopped Nala. That's what took us so long."

"Uh huh, you sure it wasn't anything else, Simba," Tama teased as she looked around Malka at him. "Because you know, it was such a coincidence that you decided to stay behind when you found out that Nala was going to be the one watching after the cubs."

There was a fleeting look of embarrassment as Simba glared at the hair tufted lioness. He did _not_ need her blowing his secret right now. He had already decided that he would tell her tonight. He didn't want to be exposed in front of all of them. "I figured that she could use some company being surrounded by nothing but cubs. Plus, with all the other males making up the patrol party, my presence really was not needed."

"Sure Simba," Tama laughed. "Tell yourself whatever you need to."

"That's the truth," Simba grumbled, shaking his head at Nala when she irked a brow at him. "Let it go Tama."

"Uh huh," Tama said turning away from the Prince. "I'll let it go, for now."

* * *

 **We're very close to that confession... as well as a few problems on the rise. Sorry about the late update, I've just been a very busy 22 year old. Between work and trying to get back in school, it's been one hell of a hassle. But hopefully things start to slow down again soon so that I can get more chapters done for you all as quickly as possible. I already have up to chapter 11 of this story written, so I'm hoping to finish pre-writing it within the next month or so. Hopefully everything works out. Anyways, reviews are love. Tell me what you think about this chapter.**


	9. Chapter Eight

_If I Don't Have You_

 _Chapter Eight_

* * *

It was when dusk began to settle over the savanna that Simba excused himself from his parents. Anticipation surged through his body as he made his way up to the peak of Pride Rock. Tonight would be the night that he confessed his love to Nala. Clearly it was obvious to all of his friends and Kula's words from a few moons prior rang in the back of his head.

" _Do you think she's pretty," Kula asked with a grin as she laid down beside him, her forepaws tucked neatly underneath her._

 _Simba sputtered, taken off guard by the question. Why in Aiheu's name would Kula ask something like that? Sure, he thought Nala was pretty, who wouldn't? But he wasn't going to go and outright tell her that. Although the embarrassment that shown on his face did nothing to deter the fact that he did indeed find her quite attractive._

" _So you_ do _think she's pretty," Kula said giggling in understanding. His face had completely given him away. She didn't blame him though. Nala was a very beautiful lioness. And it was about time the Prince started to take some interest in someone. He would need a mate once he became King in the coming years. "I don't blame you though. Nala's a very beautiful lioness."_

" _It's not like that Kula," Simba said, trying desperately to keep his voice from cracking. "Sure she's pretty but geez, that's moving fast don't you think?"_

" _Sure it's not," Kula said nudging him with her paw; disregarding the question he asked. "Don't worry Simba, I won't tell anyone about your crush on Nala. You have my word. But the sooner you admit to yourself that you do like her, a lot, the better off you're going to be. You never know, she just might feel the same way about you."_

" _We just met her a few days ago, Kula," Simba countered, closing his eyes as he let his head rest on his forepaws._

" _So?" Kula said rolling her eyes. "Love doesn't have a time limit on it. You could have just met her five minutes ago and still develop a crush. Plus, it's not like you don't know anything about her. She was pretty open with us when we met."_

" _We're not talking about this," Simba said, the embarrassment clear in his voice._

 _Kula merely laughed, following her Prince's lead as she too laid her head down on her paws. "Sure Simba, I'll let it go… for now at least. That still doesn't change the fact that you like her though."_

She did have a point. He would never know how Nala felt if he didn't tell her his feelings first. Which is what he planned to do tonight. Especially since everyone was privy to the way he felt about the beautiful lioness. Even his father had noticed he was more distracted than usual the day before while they were out on their patrol together.

He hadn't exactly told Mufasa a lie when he asked what was on his son's mind. He just didn't tell him the entire truth; he had left out the part where he was thinking about Nala being a possible candidate for a mate when the time came to choose. Like Tama had said, out of the remaining lionesses he had to choose from, she was the only one who honestly would be the best fit to rule the Pride Lands at his side. Sure Ashante was pretty in her own right and all the other lionesses were just as beautiful as well, but none exuded a regal air like Nala did. It was like she had been born to become Queen of a land. And he'd be an idiot if he let his chance pass by.

Cautiously stepping towards the edge of the peak, he sat a safe distance away so that he wouldn't fall and gazed out at the horizon as the sun continued to make it's decent to give way to night as he waited. Nala was due to arrive any moment now. He had planned for them to sit and pick out constellations they recognized before he eased into the conversation that would lead to him confessing his love. Then he would silently pray to the Kings above that she would actually return his feelings while she processed this new information and not just laugh at him. It would make things awkward between the two of them for a long time to come if his love was one sided.

 _May the Kings above help me_ , Simba thought to himself before he heard movement behind him. His ear twitched before he turned his head and looked to see Nala making her way towards him and smiled a fairly cheesy smile. Her own smile graced her muzzle as she quickly joined him at the ledge, choosing to lie on her stomach and look up at the stars that begun to show in the almost inky black sky above.

"The night is so beautiful," Nala commented as she gazed at the twinkling diamonds that littered the vast horizon. "I've never had a view like this before. Thank you for inviting me up here tonight Simba."

Simba nodded, deciding to lie on his stomach as well. "The view is always the best up here when you're stargazing. My dad and I used to come up here every night and just look at the stars once my Mom fell asleep since she didn't like me being out here so late at night at a young age even though I was with my Dad. I'm one hundred percent positive he wouldn't let anything happen to me, I don't know why she was so worried."

"Simba, no mother is going to not worry about their cub if they are out late at night, even if they're with their fathers," Nala commented, a laugh lacing her voice. "It's in their genetic makeup for a mother to worry over her child. My Mom still fusses over me like I'm a moon old cub and not an almost three-year-old lioness."

"True," Simba said with a nod of his head; a smile on his face. She did make a very good point. "Anyway, we would come up here and look up at the stars. He once told me that the Great Kings of the past were up there, watching over us." His smile never wavered as he spoke, his scarlet gaze focused on the inky black night sky above. "My grandfather, great grandfather, and their fathers before them are all up there."

Nala smiled as she glanced up at the Prince. She could tell by the look on his face that he loved that story. She also couldn't help but notice how handsome he actually was. Being three years of age, his mane had grown a bit fuller, framing his face and reaching the beginning of his chest. His shoulders were broad, rippling with unseen powerful muscles beneath his skin. He was beginning to look even more like his father, not quite as large but she was sure that would change in the years to come. She just hoped that somewhere in that time, she would be able to tell him how she felt.

"Oh look, there's a baby rabbit," Simba said suddenly, pointing at the constellation with his left paw. "There's the tail, do you see it?"

Nala glanced up at where he was pointing, her vibrant blue eyes lighting up with wonder. "You're right, it does look like a baby rabbit!" She paused as her eyes strayed to the left for a moment before she was now pointing at another cluster of stars. "Ah look, there's one that looks like a fish!" Simba looked at the cluster she was pointing at before she moved on to another one not far away. "And there's one that looks like a male lion and his lioness over there. Wow, I've never seen so many constellations before at one time."

Scarlet hues glanced up at the star formation in question curiously. His eyes widened when he saw it. Sure enough, right where she was pointing, was a male lion and his lioness. A smile crossed his muzzle as he spoke, "I've never seen that one before; it must be new."

"It's a special one I suppose," Nala whispered. She hadn't even noticed that she had leaned over on his shoulder by now. "And very beautiful."

A comfortable silence enveloped the two for some time. While Nala hadn't noticed that she had leaned over on him, Simba was fully aware. He couldn't help the grin that split his face, it felt so natural to have her resting against him like that. Which was all the more reason for him to tell her how he felt tonight. So, in order to gain her attention again, Simba cleared his throat, glancing down at her from the corner of his eye.

Nala, who had been slightly started by the sudden noise, jumped up, now aware of the position they had been in. How long had she been leaning on him like that? He probably got annoyed and that was his way of telling her so. She could feel the heat of embarrassment rising in her cheeks as she strained to keep her voice even. "What is it Simba? Something wrong?"

"Nala, there's something that I have to tell you," Simba started, almost a bit embarrassed. Oh no, this was it. He was going to tell her off for leaning on him like that. He hadn't been amused by supporting her weight! "However before I do so, you have to promise that you're not going to laugh at me."

Okay, now Nala was confused. Why on earth would she laugh at him? If anything, she was scared he would tell her that he knew about her feelings and he didn't feel the same way. It would make her cry, not make her laugh.

"Simba, why would I laugh at you," Nala asked curiously, her brows knitting together as she leaned forward slightly; her nose coming dangerously close to touching his. "Just tell me what's on your mind."

"It's kind of embarrassing though," Simba mumbled, looking away as he shifted uncomfortably. "Actually, it's really embarrassing."

"I'm not going to laugh at you Simba, I promise," Nala assured him. "Now what is it that you needed to tell me? I'm listening."

Simba sighed heavily, looking up at the night sky again, a silent prayer being sent to the kings above that everything worked out smoothly. "Well, when you first got here, I've felt myself becoming quite attached to you. I like spending time with you. You're a cool lioness, you know how to have fun, and you're easy to talk to."

Nala's eyes widened in realization. This was a confession. It all made sense now, the way he's been acting toward everyone when she's around. Him inviting her up here on this beautiful night. Him getting overly embarrassed whenever someone said something about her to him. It was all piecing together right then in her head; he was about to tell her he loved her.

Cerulean eyes shimmered as she quietly spoke his name, "Simba…"

"I guess what I'm really trying to say is," Simba said almost as if he didn't hear her, his head turning to look at the creamy lioness, "I love you Nala. I have for a long time now. I wasn't so sure at first but then Kula and Tama and everyone else pointed it out. And I've thought about this for a long time now and I see that they are a hundred percent right."

Nala didn't answer right away; the surprise evident on her face. She was trying hard to process everything that he had told her. However, her prolonged silence was beginning to make Simba wonder if he had made a mistake in saying something to her. If she had been paying attention, she would have noticed the way he was squirming as he waited for her answer; the embarrassment evident on his face.

"I'm… sorry I shouldn't have told you that," Simba said as he stood to make his way off the peak of Pride Rock. "I'll go now. I understand if you never want to speak to me again. I'm really sorry."

And then he walked away. He was part of the way down the side of the peak when he heard her run up behind him. He stopped, surprised when she jumped in front of him to cut off his path. His eyes searched hers, trying to figure out what she was doing when she finally spoke. "Nala, what's…?"

"Simba, wait," the cream coloured lioness spoke as she stepped forward. Her paw was placed on his as she looked at him, a smile on her muzzle. "I'm sorry, I was shocked that's why I didn't answer right away. I was shocked, I wasn't expecting you to say something like that. Probably because… I love you too. And have for some time now."

The smile that allowed itself to rest on Simba's muzzle could have rivaled the brightness of the sun itself. So she loved him too? That was great. The kings above did answer his prayers. "So, um, Nala… would you… consider giving us a try?"

Nala's own smile crossed her features as she nodded her head, "Of course I will Simba."


	10. Chapter Nine

_If I Don't Have You_

 _Chapter Nine_

* * *

"Well, it looks like your son has officially made a move on my daughter," a very amused Sarafina commented as she and the Queen watched the two adolescents make their way down the side of Pride Rock and into the grassy area below. "I noticed those looks he would give her when he thought no one was paying attention. And Nala is quite infatuated with him as well. There were a few times she was mumbling in her sleep and his name came up an awful lot."

Sarabi laughed, watching as the two young adults frolicked in the tall grass, their laughter echoing in the night air. They were almost completely grown now so she wasn't too worried about their safety. Though she did hope that they stayed close just in case. "I've noticed as well. And honestly, I'm quite glad Simba has finally found someone whom has caught his interest. I was beginning to worry that Mufasa and I would have to choose a mate for him. Thankfully he's chosen for himself. Besides, Nala is a nice girl and I'm sure she would make a fine Queen when the time comes. You and Ni have raised her well, Sarafina."

"I just wish Ni were here to see her now though," Sarafina admitted; a sad smile crossing her features as she thought about her deceased mate. "He would have been so proud of her. Simba is a fine choice for a mate. She'll be safe with him and he'll love her and treat her as she should be."

"He had better," Sarabi stated; a laugh lacing her voice. "Otherwise he'll be the next animal that's flipped over and pinned down by your daughter." The tawny Queen moved to get to her paws, gesturing to her friend to join her. "Come, let's get inside. It's getting quite late and we do have an early start tomorrow for the hunt. Do you think Nala will mind watching after the cubs again? Mufasa and some of the other males are going to go out and scout the area again for hyenas. We've gotten reports of sightings by the elephants."

"I'm sure she wouldn't mind if we asked her," Sarafina replied as she too stood to her paws and the two lionesses made their way inside the den. "Nala loves cubs, she never complained when she watched after the young of the Riverside Pride."

"I just hate dumping that responsibility on her," Sarabi admitted as they walked into the cooled den where their pride brothers and sisters were settling down for the evening. "She is one of the Pride's best huntresses and I'm sure she'd like to utilize her skill rather than watching after the young ones."

"Yes I'm quite sure that she would," Sarafina said as they walked deeper into the cavern.

"If I can find an alternate solution, I won't ask her but if it comes down to it…" Sarabi sighed.

"She won't mind I'm sure," Sarafina assured her, coming to a stop as she smiled at the Queen. "I'll speak with her about it when she comes in later on. Until then, goodnight Sarabi."

"Goodnight Sarafina," the Queen bid before she made her way over to the King, taking her place at her side.

Meanwhile, Sarafina had also curled up in the usual spot she and her daughter shared, her tail wrapping itself around her body as she snuggled into her paws and her eyes drifted closed, a smile on her muzzle.

…

Ashante was absolutely seething with anger as she watched them frolic around in the grass, laughing merrily as if they had not one care in the world. How could he have chosen her when it was obvious that Ashante was so deeply infatuated with him? Why would he ignore her feelings and pine after someone who didn't show the slightest bit of interest in him to begin with? How dare he take away her chance at reigning as Queen of the Pride Lands by his side for some lioness who probably wouldn't even last two days ruling a kingdom? How dare he!?

"This isn't fair," Ashante hissed, her violet eyes following the two lions as they continued to run through the grass, their laughter carrying to her ears. "This isn't fair at all! It should have been me he chose, me. Not her."

Her paw hit the ground, hard, before she turned and made her way back into the cave the Pride shared. Moving over the other lionesses and lions that littered the cool ground, she made her way to her spot, curling up as her head lay down on her paws. She had to find a way to get Simba for herself; remove Nala from the picture so that he could see that she was the right choice and not her.

…

"Haha, pinned ya," Nala laughed as Simba's shoulders hit the ground and he glanced up at her.

"Tama was right when she said that no one can beat you at this game," Simba laughed as he pushed her away before rolling over to stand on his paws as well.

"Well, I did teach you all the game, and I have a lot more experience playing," Nala laughed as she casually moved to the side. Her ear swiveled around when she felt Simba preparing to pounce on her again before they were tumbling down a steep hill. A soft "oof" escaped Simba's grasp as he landed on his back, scarlet clashing with a vibrant cerulean blue. A grin curved Nala's muzzle before she spoke, "Ha, pinned ya again."

"Okay, okay, I give," Simba laughed as he pushed her away, "I give."

With a satisfied nod and a grin, Nala released Simba from her grip before rolling over to lay beside him. Cerulean eyes turned to meet scarlet ones, her brow irked. "You're not going to try to pounce on me again, now are you? Especially after you said I give."

"I'm not going to," the adolescent male confirmed; allowing his chin to rest on the crown of her head as an arm lazily wrapped around her. "I don't have any kind of a chance of beating you at this game. I wouldn't even begin to try."

They sat in silence for a long while, watching the twinkling stars above. Nala didn't know how much time had passed by from the time she had closed her eyes to before she was being nudged awake by Simba again. Blinking the sleep away, the cream coloured lioness glanced up at the golden Prince who smiled down at her in return.

"We should probably head back now," Simba stated as he stood before assisting her with getting to her paws as well. "It's quite late and really chilly out. Too cold to sleep under the stars. Besides, you need to get some rest for the hunt tomorrow. And the last thing that we need is our parents freaking out because they can't find us in the morning."

There was a light yawn before she nodded, "You're right, we should hurry back. My Mom is probably in and out of sleep right now because I'm not there. She's been that way since I was born."

"That doesn't surprise me," Simba admitted as the two turned to make their way up the walkway that led to the den. "My mother was the same way. I told you my dad used to have to sneak me out to go stargazing. There was one time he took me out to the peak when my Mom was asleep but she woke up and she came running out of the den when she realized both me and my Dad weren't there. I don't think I've ever seen her so angry before in my life."

Nala laughed as she carefully walked along the path, shaking her head. "That's a mother for you. If a lioness wakes up and her cub and mate are nowhere to be found, of course she's going to react that way. You're her baby, a mother is always going to freak out about her baby. And you don't have siblings so you're her only baby. That just makes things a lot more intense."

"You're right," Simba said as they came to a stop at the mouth of the den. He smiled before leaning down to nuzzle the cream coloured lioness. "Goodnight."

Nala returned the gesture before licking his cheek. "Goodnight Simba."

She then turned to make her way into the den. Carefully stepping over the other slumbering lionesses, she made her way to her mother who was already sound asleep. Curling up beside the elder cream coloured lioness, she allowed her chin to rest on her paws; vibrant blue eyes closing as she drifted off to a peaceful sleep with a smile on her muzzle.

…

Nala groaned as she was nudged, batting her paw at the creamy lioness that was trying to wake her. A laugh escaped the elder female as she shook her head before trying again. "Come now Nala, it's time to wake up. You've slept long enough and the hunting party is waiting for us."

Vibrant blue eyes blinked opened at the sound of her mother's voice as she looked up, picking her head up from the smooth surface of the ground. A loud yawn escaped her grasp as she stretched before she spoke. "Sorry Mom, I was just really tired."

"I could tell, you've slept later than normal," Sarafina laughed as she turned to leave the den; her daughter following close after. "You and Simba were out quite late last night. I'm not surprised that you were so tired. What time did you both come back in?"

"The moon was quite high in the sky by the time we did return," Nala answered as she shook her fur out before following her mother out of the den. "So I'm guessing that it was a few hours before dawn. Simba suggested that we return to the den since I would need a proper night's rest for the hunt today and it was too cold out to sleep under the stars. Besides, yourself and Sarabi would have been worried about us if we had not returned when we did."

"Well, you are correct about that," Sarafina commented as they headed down the slope side by side towards where the hunting party was waiting for them.

Nala did nothing but laugh as they came to a stop in front of the Queen who turned to greet the two with a large smile.

"There you are Nala," Sarabi spoke, her head tilting to the side slightly. "I was worried your mother wouldn't be able to wake you and you would miss the hunt. Are you ready to go?"

There was a nod of Nala's head as her own smile spread across her muzzle. "I'm definitely ready for the hunt today since I missed out on yesterday's. But… is there someone to watch the cubs? I saw that the males were moving out to check the perimeter again."

"You needn't worry about that dear," Sarabi said as she turned to lead the band of lionesses out to the grassy plains below signaling that it was time to move out. "Simba, Chumvi, Kula, Malka, Aisha, and Tojo are staying behind to watch after the cubs. You just focus on the hunt."

"Yes ma'am," Nala chirped as she followed after the Queen; her mother falling in step beside her.

…

"So I hear that you finally asked a certain lioness to be your girlfriend finally last night," Tojo teased the Prince who was preoccupied with the cubs practicing their pouncing on his tail. "It's about time, especially since you oh so graciously decided to blow my secret the other day."

"You say that like it's a bad thing, Tojo," Kula giggled. "You know if Tama was here she'd have punched you in the nose for saying that the way you did."

"Besides," Malka commented, "It's not like the secret wouldn't have come to the light eventually. But anyways, you have to tell us Simba. How'd you tell Nala that you liked her? Did you bring her a freshly killed armadillo, or did you just flat out say it in the dorkiest way possible?"

"Uh Malka, I don't think he's paying you any attention right now," Chumvi laughed. "He's too busy trying to keep his tail from those cubs because they are definitely trying to get him right now."

"You do know that I want like ten or more of those right, Tojo," Aisha asked as she looked up at the blue eyed lion. "They're so cute, especially when they're that small."

"Ten or more," Tojo asked, irking a brow t the tawny lioness as an uneasy laugh escaped his grasp. Ten cubs? That's a lot of procreating they'd have to do if she wanted that dream to become a reality. "What are you trying to do, Aisha, start a pride of your own?"

"No," Aisha huffed, embarrassed as their friends (minus Simba who was still too busy playing with the cubs to pay them any attention) burst into a fit of laughter. "I'm just saying, I love cubs so much I want some of my own one day."

"I agree with Aisha," Kula said grinning. "Cubs are totally cute. Though I'm not sure about having ten or more of them."

"Okay, maybe not ten," Aisha admitted. Even for her that would be way too many cubs, no matter how much she loved them. "Maybe just two or three at the most."

"That's a better num–" Tojo started before he was cut off by a loud yelp.

Five heads turned to look at the prince whose face was twisted in a grimace as one of the young cubs remained latched to his tail. Laughter began to brew before it bubbled out from their mouths loudly at the Prince's reaction to being bitten.

"This is the second time," Simba grumbled as he gently removed his tail from the young female cub. It was the same female that had gotten him like that the day before. Her ears began to flatten against her head as she looked up at the Prince who simply smiled as he leaned down to nuzzle her. "It's alright. Just be careful next time, okay?"

There was a nod of her head before her ears perked up again. Heads turned to look at the other cubs who had found a bug and began trying to pounce on it. She quickly scampered off to play with her friends, leaving the elder lions to talk amongst themselves once again.

"You handled that well considering how we expected you to react," Malka laughed as the prince took to grooming the fur on his tail back the way he had it before. "I personally thought you would have freaked out for a good five minutes before you stormed out of the den shouting that you would never watch the cubs again."

"It's not the first time this has happened," Simba admitted with a flick of his tail. "It probably won't be the last either. And I bet it'll be the same cub that does it."

…

"Ashante, flank from the left," Sarabi ordered. "Stir him towards me."

Ashante nodded an affirmative, even though she had no real intention of doing as the Queen asked. Her jaws snapped at the leg of the antelope, making it turn course and head straight for Nala who had just delivered the finishing blow to the male that hung from her jaws.

"Nala watch out!" Sarafina yelled at her daughter who turned just before the antelope collided with her.

It all happened so fast. One second Nala was staring at what could have been her impending death. And the next there was a roar before they saw the antelope being flipped over on its back with Nala's powerful jaws wrapped around its neck. There was a sigh of relief that escaped Sarafina and a look a distain that clouded Ashante's facial features.

 _Damn that lioness_ , Ashante thought to herself, exceedingly annoyed by the fact that her plan to have Nala run over was foiled by the lioness herself. _I need to get her out of the way as quickly as possible. Simba belongs to me, not her._

"That was a close call, Nala," Sarabi mused as she brushed against the other lioness. "I'm glad that you're alright. We can't risk losing our future Queen. Come along now everyone, let's return to Pride Rock. The hunt was a success. Naanda, Dwala, gather the carcasses please."

"Of course Sarabi," Naanda, an older, beautiful tawny lioness that Nala discovered was actually Sarabi's elder sister, said as she and the other lioness who was also related to Sarabi moved to gather the carcasses as asked.

Nala walked alongside Sarabi and her mother back to the Pride Rock, a smile on her face. She couldn't wait to get back to see how her newfound boyfriend was fairing with watching after the cubs for the day with Malka and the others. All the while completely unaware that a particular beige lioness was plotting her next plan to get rid of the other female. She would have to bid her time for when she actually implemented the plan to make sure that it was completely fail proof. But until then, she would just have to keep an eye on Nala and Simba to make sure they didn't grow too close.

* * *

 **I honestly didn't like the previous chapter nine... so I rewrote it. I like this one better. Tell me how you liked it too, eh? I'll have another chapter for you all soon. I finally got all my documents back from my old computer I'm so happy.**


	11. Chapter Ten

_If I Don't Have You_

 _Chapter Ten_

* * *

"Is it just me, or did it seem like Ashante was purposely stirring that antelope towards you so that you got hurt during the hunt, Nala?" Tama whispered as the group of lionesses made their way back towards Pride Rock. "Sarabi specifically said for her to drive it at her but instead it turns and heads your way? There's no way that's a coincidence. That two-faced lioness did that crap on purpose."

"While it's true that the antelope definitely came my way instead of towards Sarabi like she had planned," Nala whispered back, shaking her head. "It's possible that it could have come at me because it saw me with a member of its herd in my jaws. It was a male after all and they are really protective just like the males of our Pride."

"No way that's the case," Tama scuffed, rolling her eyes at the sorry attempt of an excuse her creamy friend tried to make for the lioness in question. There was just something about her that Tama hadn't liked since she met her, she just could never put her paw on what it was. But she was slowly starting to figure it out now after that little stunt she just pulled during the hunt "She was specifically told to drive it towards Sarabi. Anyone that had been looking close enough like I was would have seen that she deliberately stirred it towards you. She wanted you to get run over. Why, I don't know. But you can't convince me otherwise that she wasn't intentionally trying to make that antelope hurt you. And if she tries anything like that again, I will go to Sarabi, Mufasa, and Simba. Attacking another member in the Pride is against the law."

"You may be right but then again, we don't know for certain," Nala pointed out. "All that matters though, is that no one was hurt during that incident. So let's just let it go for now. If something like that should happen again, I'll speak with her alongside King Mufasa and Queen Sarabi instead of you. For now, I don't want to cause any conflict amongst the lionesses. I'm fine after all."

Again the hair tuffed lioness rolled her eyes, shaking her head. "Fine, I'll drop it. But that still doesn't change my mind or my opinion of her. I don't like her, never really liked her since she first got here. After Sarabi and Mufasa said that she could stay if she wanted to, she's been walking around with her nose up in the air like she's better than all of us. And I'm pretty sure she had her eye on Simba… what if that's why she wanted that antelope to hit you? To get you out of the way now that pretty much the entire pride now knows about you and Simba being together since he can't seem to shut up about it to save his life."

"Now you're just talking crazy Tama," Nala laughed at her friend as they broke away from the band of lionesses who were placing the carcasses down to be devoured by the pride. They were going to find their friends to tell them to join everyone. "There's no way that she would go through all that trouble to try and get rid of me because she's in love with Simba. I get that you don't like her, but that's no reason to make up all these wild stories."

"I'm not kidding around here Nala," Tama defended as they entered the cave. "That psychotic lioness is trying to get rid of you so that she can take your place because Simba chose you. I know it. I can just feel it in my bones."

"Okay, what watering hole have you been drinking from recently because you're talking crazy," Nala said before she stopped in front of their friends, causing them all to look up. She gestured for everyone to follow before walking out of the cave again. "There's absolutely no way any of that is possible."

"What's not possible," Tojo asked; irking a brow at his sister and best friend's girlfriend. "What are you two talking about?"

Nala was the one to answer, "Oh nothing. Don't worry about it. C'mon, the pride's waiting for us so that we can all eat." She ushered the cubs out before following them out; her friends close on her trail. "And I'm sure that these cubs are starving."

…

Ashante huffed as she walked along the border of the Pride Lands and the Shadow Region. She was absolutely seething with anger that her plan didn't work the way that she had hoped. Nala should have been trampled by that antelope she had stirred her way. But that lioness was way too cunning for her own good. She wasn't supposed to be able to stop that thing with that stupid move she had.

"How am I possibly supposed to get rid of her when she's able to evade attacks like that," Ashante huffed before she heard chuckling. Startled, she turned to face a group of three hyenas who were slowly advancing on her. "What do you want?"

"Well, well, well, Banzai, what have we got here," the female said as she and her male companions began to circle around the beige lioness.

"Hm, I don't know Shenzi," the middle hyena that was named Banzai, answered the female before turning to the last male. "What do you think, Ed?"

Ed merely laughed, licking his chops as they continued to circle; sizing up their pray.

"That's just what I was thinking," Banzai said before looking at Ashante again, "A lioness that's lost her way… and our dinner."

"If you come near me, I won't hesitate to break your necks," Ashante growled, poising herself for a fight should it come down to it. "I suggest that you back away and leave me be. That is, unless you're just that eager to die."

"Is the little lioness threatening us," Shenzi asked, not really expecting an answer to her question if her laugh was anything to go by. "Look around you sweetheart; it's three on one. You're outnumbered, and too far away from Pride Rock for any of the other lions to hear you."

Ashante growled lowly, her shoulders moving as if she were getting ready to pounce. "You shouldn't underestimate your opponent. I may be alone but I'm no weak lioness by any means."

The three hyenas growled, preparing to pounce before a male voice cut into the fray. "What have we here? A young lioness from Pride Rock?"

Four head turned to look at the male lion that was making his way towards the bickering group, a smile on his muzzle. Ashante recognized him as Mufasa's brother. She had only seen him in passing in the few moons that she had been with the pride; she had asked Sarabi about him the first time they had crossed paths. He had been exiled from the Pride due to trying to kill his brother and nephew so that he may be able to take over as King. However, that plan had been foiled by Mufasa himself, thus resulting in the black maned lion's exile.

"Oh Scar, it's just you," Banzai sighed in relief. "We thought that it had been someone else."

"Yeah, someone like Mufasa," Shenzi continued before she turned back to Ashante, licking her lips. "Give us just a few more minutes' boss and we'll be right with you. We were just about to catch dinner."

"No, leave her be," Scar interfered when he saw the trio about to pounce at the beige lioness.

Confused, the hyenas and Ashante looked back at the male lion as he made his way through them, shoving them to the side carelessly before he began to circle around the lioness. Ashante felt her stomach churn at the smile that he had flashed at her. She wasn't sure that she liked the way that he was looking at her right now.

"Tell me child, what is your name," Scar demanded, his smile never wavering.

"My name is Ashante," the beige lioness answered, clearly annoyed with the male's presence. "And if you and your little parasite friends wouldn't mind, I'd like to get going. I was in the middle of something before I was so rudely interrupted by them."

"If it weren't for that fact that I'm actually impressed, I would break your neck without so much as batting an eye," the black maned lion said; his cool demeanor never wavering. "Now, perhaps I can be of assistance with your little… situation. If you would like."

Ashante's brow irked, "And what are you trying to get out of this little deal of yours, Scar?"

"Well, if I am guessing correctly, you wish to get rid of my nephew's future mate, Nala, correct," Scar hummed, tail flicking lightly behind him. Ashante nodded her head in the affirmative. "Well, what do you say to myself and my friends here helping you to do so? And in return for our help, you convince Simba to grant us asylum in the Pride Lands, reversing his father's banishment sentence."

There was a smile that crossed Ashante's muzzle, this was beginning to sound better and better to her with each passing minute. Having him and the hyenas help her get rid of Nala? And in return all he wants is for Simba to reverse a sentence Mufasa put in place once he becomes King? It was rather reasonable in her opinion, "Fine. You help me get rid of her. I talk Simba into letting you and the hyenas back into the Pride Lands once he becomes King."

"You have a deal," Scar said smiling, their paws connecting in a clumsy shake. "We shall be in touch on how to execute this plan. Return to this spot in nine days' time. We will discuss the details then."

Ashante laughed to herself when Scar and the hyenas left, turning to head back to Pride Rock. Things were finally starting to look up for her. She'd be able to get rid of the cream coloured lioness, and get the lion of her dreams all within a short period of time. And nothing, not even Nala, would be able to stand in the way of her accomplishing her goals.

* * *

 **I remember someone asking me if I would be featuring Scar and Zira in this story. Well, I haven't decided on if I'm going to add Zira in, but Scar has definitely made his debut. And he's got something up his sleeve, especially since he decided to team up with Ashante. Let me know how you enjoyed this update. I shall have another for you soon hopefully.**


	12. Chapter Eleven

_If I Don't Have You_

 _Chapter Eleven_

* * *

There was a smile on her muzzle as she walked back to Pride Rock after breaking away from the hunting party. Nine full days had already passed since her first meeting with the King's brother, Scar, and the fool proof plan that they had come up with was to be put into action in a matter of hours. But first, she would have to get her away from her little friends and Simba in order to trick her into going to the elephant graveyard. Perhaps she would use Simba wanting to meet her there as an excuse. She was bound to actually go if he were apparently involved. She seemed to jump at every chance to spend time with him every chance she got since they announced their relationship to everyone.

"Finally I'll get rid of that mangy lioness," Ashante laughed to herself. "She's so far gone in the head when it comes to Simba that she would do anything anyone told her if they said that it had something to do with him. What a fool."

She shook her head, choosing to lay down on one of the large stones that lay at the base of Pride Rock. She allowed her head to rest on her paws, her eyes sliding shut as she allowed herself to drift off into a peaceful sleep. She would need her rest since they would be getting this show on the road in a matter of hours. She couldn't wait to see how the creamy lioness reacted when she realized that she had been led into a trap and that her life was very close to coming to an end.

And once she was finally out of the way, and Simba got over his initial heartache, she would be there for him and capture his heart the way she had originally intended to. Things were going to be wonderful, especially once she knew that she was able to remove the one obstacle that was standing in her way of becoming the next Queen of the Pride Lands.

 _Everything is going according to plan_ , the beige lioness thought to herself before she drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

…

Nala stretched out before she rolled over on her side, her head tucked comfortably into Simba's side as they lounged about. They had managed to break away from their friends to spend some quality alone time with one another. It wasn't often that they were able to do so what with them always being around their friends or Simba leaving off with his father or the Lion Guard whenever the King tasked him with leading them to solve any problems that arose in the Pride Lands. Or her daily lessons with Sarabi on what she should expect daily once she took over the role as Queen. Not to mention being one of the lead hunters in the hunting party or watching after the cubs when no one else would.

"It's nice just being able to spend time like this together," Simba voiced suddenly, scarlet eyes gazing up at the rolling clouds that filled the skies. "We haven't really been able to do so these last few days. We've both been very busy. You with hunting, watching after the cubs, or learning the ropes of being Queen from my mother. And me leading the Guard every now and again as well as my daily lessons with my Dad about becoming King. We need to find time to do this more often."

Nala laughed, nodding her head lightly, "I agree. We're always so busy that we don't get to see one another often. And if we do, we're with our friends. Maybe trying to fit time in to just go on a walk together or something would be great, don't you think?"

"I think that would be great," Simba said as he rolled over, sitting up in the process. Nala was quick to follow his lead. "Maybe we can find time to do so tomorrow. But for now, come with me. There's something that I want to show you."

"What is it," Nala asked as she got to her paws, quickly following after her intended.

"You'll see what it is when we get there," Simba chuckled to himself as he led her back to Pride Rock and up to the peak. They took a seat beside each other, the memories of the night they confessed their feelings for one another to each other coming back to Nala; a small smile gracing her muzzle.

"Everything that the light touches, will be our kingdom," Simba said; her attention diverting from her memories to him. "My dad showed me this when I was just a cub, only a few months old. I come up here every now and again just to look at the land I would one-day rule. And seeing as how you're going to be at my side as the Queen, I figured I would share this with you."

"It's even more beautiful than I imagined," Nala whispered to herself, her blue eyes roaming over the land. She had been part of this pride for almost a year, but still had yet to explore every corner of what made the Pride Lands. Her eye was caught, however, by a patch of land with a shadow cast over it. Nodding her head towards it, she asked. "What's that shadowy place over there though?"

"That's the Elephant graveyard," Simba said, his tone turning from the soft, tender one he had been speaking with to one of grave seriousness. "You must never go there. It's the place that the hyenas call home. And believe me, you don't want to get caught there. Those hyenas are relentless and they will not hesitate to try and kill you if you step into their land. I know from experience."

"Another of your forbidden adventures that you went on," Nala asked; her brow irked. "Mufasa must not have been very pleased."

"We were just overly curious children," Simba admitted with a laugh. "My Uncle Scar had been the one that told me about it. So Malka, Chumvi, Tama, Kula, Tojo, Aisha and I all decided that we would take a trip there. Little had we known at the time, my Uncle was attempting to set us up to be killed."

"I believe you told me about your Uncle Scar trying to kill yourself and your father," Nala said shaking her head. "It baffles me how family can turn on one another in these kinds of cases. Being King isn't worth trying to kill your brother and your nephew."

"Ha, tell him that," Simba laughed, placing a fond lick to her cheek. "He always thought himself to make a better King that my father would. And because I had been born, his chance at becoming King had slipped away from him, seeing as how my father and mother had an heir."

"It's still not right," Nala said. "He's your Uncle and Mufasa's brother. No matter what the title is he held, he should have been content with that and supported not only his brother, but you as well."

"I completely agree with you," Simba said nodding for her to follow him. "But back on the topic we were on beforehand, I want you to promise me that you'll never go there. It's extremely dangerous and I would hate for anything to happen to you."

"No problem," Nala said smiling as they walked down the steep slope of Pride Rock. "I don't plan on going anywhere near that place. It makes my fur stand on end just thinking about it."

"Good, now let's go take that walk," Simba said as they stepped off the side of Pride Rock and continued through the plains of grass that surrounded it.

…

Simba had been called away by Mufasa via message from Zazu, promising Nala that he would catch up with her later on. With all her friends off tending to their own personal matters, Nala decided that a nap beneath the acedia trees would be a great idea. Making herself comfortable, the lioness lay upon the soft grass; her head resting on her paws.

She didn't know how long she had been sleeping before she was being shaken awake by someone from the pride. Sleepy blue eyes opened to look up at the last lioness she expected to see standing there, waiting for her to fully wake up. Yawning, the lioness stood before irking a brow at the beige female. It wasn't often that the other lioness decided to interact with any of them.

And something about her was off putting now. Ever since the incident with the antelope, and Tama's accusations, Nala had felt a bit uneasy around Ashante. What if Tama had been right about her? What if she had been deliberately trying to get her killed? She couldn't really trust the other female but it looked as if she had something to say so Nala would allow her to speak her peace.

"Yes Ashante, was there something that you needed," Nala asked warily.

"Not necessarily, I just came to deliver a message from Simba," Ashante answered; a smile on her muzzle. When Nala nodded for her to continue, she spoke again. "He asks that you meet him at the elephant graveyard. He's got a surprise there for you."

Something told Nala that she shouldn't believe anything that Ashante told her. But at the same time, if Simba were there waiting for her, she didn't want to keep him waiting. So without giving it a second thought, Nala turned to leave. "Thanks for letting me know Ashante."

And then she was gone. If she had stayed just a few seconds longer, she would have seen the sinister grin that split Ashante's features.

"What a stupid lioness," Ashante laughed to herself as she turned to head back to Pride Rock. "How foolish of her to actually go. Everyone knows that the elephant grave yard is the one place in the Pride Lands that you want to avoid at all costs. But I knew telling her that Simba was there waiting for her would get her to go, no questions asked. And now, she'll finally be out of my way."

She laughed out loud again, turning to make her way back to Pride Rock. They were sure to being looking for her when they realized that she was nowhere to be found. And if anyone asked, she would claim to have not seen her since the hunt that morning. After all, she didn't really associate with that group so they would have no reason not to believe her.

…

Simba greeted his friends some time later, plopping down in the grass with them after completing the task his father had assigned him. "Hey guys, what's up?"

"We could be asking you the same thing," Malka retorted with a smile. His brow furrowed when he realized that Nala was missing. "Hey, where's Nala? She's usually attached at the hip with you no matter where you go."

"I'm not sure," Simba said, everyone could see the worry on his face as he glanced around. "I hadn't seen her since this afternoon before I was called away by my dad on our walk. You guys haven't seen her?"

"Not since the hunt this morning," Kula answered. "We figured she had still been with you until you popped up here alone. I'm sure she's fine wherever she is though."

"I don't think that's going to pacify him, Kula," Tama said nodding to the Prince. "Maybe her mom knows where she is? Have you checked with Sarafina and Sarabi?"

"Good idea," Simba said getting up again and making his way to Pride Rock, his friends quickly following. They entered the den where the two mothers were sitting down having a casual conversation. And Nala was nowhere to be found. Clearing his throat, the golden Prince gained his mother and future mother-in-law's attention. "I'm sorry to interrupt you, but have you guys seen Nala? I haven't seen her since earlier this afternoon before I was called away and these guys haven't seen her since the hunt this morning."

"I'm sorry Simba, we haven't seen her," Sarabi answered. "She wasn't at the tanning rocks?"

"No, I checked there before I found them," Simba replied. He was really beginning to panic. The last thing he wanted was for Nala to be somewhere hurt and no one knew of her whereabouts. It was a bit disconcerting that even his mother and her own didn't know where she was either. "And if you guys haven't seen her, there's no telling where she could be."

"Mufasa," Sarabi said looking over at her mate who was quietly speaking with Zazu. "Mufasa we need to organize a search party for Nala. She's missing and no one has seen her."

"It would be faster if I perhaps did a sweep of the land to see if I can spot her," Zazu offered.

"Go then, I will inform the Lion Guard to group and start their own search," Mufasa said as both he and Zazu left the den; leaving the children and two mothers to themselves.

Sarafina could see the worry in Simba's eyes for her daughter. She was glad that such a sweet young lion had taken to her and asked her to be his mate. She wanted nothing more than for her daughter to be happy with a mate that would love her more than life itself.

Placing a gentle paw on his, she forced a smile on her muzzle to cover her own worry. "We'll find her, don't worry."

"I know," Simba said smiling slightly. "I can't help worrying though. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if anything happened to Nala."

"I'm sure that she appreciates that," Sarafina said removing her paw. It made her heart warm to see how much he truly cared for her daughter. "Thank you for caring for her so. We'll be sure to find her and deliver her safe and sound to your arms once more."

"Thank you Sarafina," Simba said bowing his head to this future mate's mother.

"No, thank you for loving her as much as you do," Sarafina said before she moved to leave the cave, preparing to go on her own search for her daughter.

Little did Simba know, Nala was in grave danger. And every minute that they weren't able to locate her, was a minute that could possibly result in her death.

* * *

 **Another chapter done. Chapter twelve will cometh soon. Let me know how much you enjoyed it!**


	13. Chapter Twelve

_If I Don't Have You_

 _Chapter Twelve_

* * *

Nala looked around where she had ended up. She knew immediately by the sinister air that things were going to get bad fairly quickly if she didn't leave as fast as her legs would carry her, now. She had ended up where Simba had told her was forbidden. Ashante had set her up! There was no way that Simba would ask her to meet him in such a dangerous place. Especially after he specifically warned her that this place was off limits. Why hadn't she just followed her first instinct to ignore the other lioness? Ah yes, it was because she said Simba would be waiting for her there. At the mention of his name, all common sense went flying out the window and she was off to meet with her future mate for the surprise she was told that he would have for her.

 _I have to get out of here, quick,_ was the only thought that crossed Nala's mind when she figured out what had happened. But as she began to backtrack, she heard the cackling of multiple hyena.

Looking around, the cream coloured lioness quickly realized that she was hopelessly out numbered forty to one. Cursing herself once more for falling for such an obvious trap, she braced herself for the fight that was sure to come, completely unaware of the blue hornbill that had flown overhead and spotted her before racing off to alert the King and his pride.

…

Zazu flew as quickly as his wings would carry him. He had found Nala but he feared that if he didn't get word of her whereabouts back to the King and Prince and quickly, the future mate to the heir of the throne would be brutally murdered. And the pride wouldn't appreciate that, especially Simba.

Swooping in, he landed in front of the male lions that stood at the peak of Pride Rock, causing Simba to stop his pacing and make his way over to him in order to give his full attention.

"Did you find any trace of her, Zazu," Simba asked worriedly. He didn't know what he'd do if he lost Nala. He'd probably die from heartbreak.

"I've found her," Zazu stated, not missing the relieved breath of air Simba took. He hated the news he would have to bestow on the beloved Prince even more now. "However, she's in the elephant graveyard, surrounded by the hyenas. I fear the worst may happen if you do not get to her quickly. She was cornered by at least forty of those mangy poachers when I saw her so I rushed back here as quickly as possible to tell you all."

A skull splitting roar escaped Simba's grasp at what he had just heard. Nala, _his Nala_ , was in the elephant graveyard, surrounded by those stupid overgrown parasites? He wouldn't stand for it. He had to do something quickly. If he lost her, he didn't know what he'd do.

"I'm going ahead," the Prince growled, turning to make his way off Pride Rock. "Chumvi, Malka, and Tojo, you guys come with me. Father, you rally the other lions and lionesses. Let them know what's going on. Zazu, fly ahead and lead us to her. Let's move, now!"

And then he was gone with the other three males following close behind him and Zazu leading the way. Mufasa wasted no time following, alerting the other lions and lionesses who were already moving to investigate at the sound of Simba's earlier roar. They would save Nala, no matter what. The last thing that they needed was the Prince losing her and them losing him in return.

…

Nala panted as she ran, looking around for somewhere she could hide from her pursuers. She was tired, bleeding and afraid. How could she have let herself fall for such an obvious trap? She should have known better. Simba wouldn't deliberately tell her to meet him somewhere like this. And she had more common sense than this to have ever gotten herself into this type of mess.

 _I guess it's true what they say,_ she thought to herself as she ducked inside a cave made of old elephant bones, crawling over protruding rocks (or were they also old bones?) to get away from the jaws that snapped at her from behind. _Love makes you do stupid things._

She continued onward, making it towards the end when she saw snapping jaws appear in front of her. Nala gasped as she backtracked to the middle of the cave she had crawled through; the realization that she was trapped between two groups of hyenas that were desperately trying to get to her to satisfy their thirst for lion's blood hitting her like a ton of bricks. She couldn't get out without having to face multiples of those damned dogs which would surely cause her demise since she was already heavily wounded from trying to fight them off in the first place. And she highly doubted that anyone would be coming to her rescue any time soon. The only member of the pride that knew where she was, was Ashante and since it was her that had sent her here in the first place, she knew that the other lioness wouldn't spill about where she had gone off to. She would play dumb, saying that she had no idea where Nala went before going on about her merry way.

 _How could I have been so stupid?_ Nala wondered to herself for the umpteenth time within the last hour or so until she heard a roar. A very familiar roar. One she loved so much and always made her feel as if she were safe, protected. A roar that belonged to the lion she adored. _Simba?!_

She could hear the hyenas yelping in pain as multiple growls of lions and lionesses alike filled the graveyard before they scattered and ran off. She waited for a few minutes, listening as the last of those mutts disappeared in the distance before peeking out of the hole that sat before her. Relief washed over the young lioness when the face of her beloved filled her vision.

"Simba," she murmured before quickly crawling towards him and out into the open.

She was met with a loving nuzzle and a great sigh of relief from the large, golden male. He had been worried about her, she could tell. It didn't take a genius to figure that out.

"What were you doing all the way out here," Simba asked, resting his head on hers. "I was so afraid, I thought I had lost you. Didn't I tell you that this place was off limits?"

"I know, I'm sorry," Nala said returning his nuzzle. She didn't know if she should tell him that it was Ashante that had set her up or just keep quiet. She wanted desperately to warn him about that lioness; she couldn't be trusted, especially now; she honestly wished she had listened to Tama when she said that Ashante couldn't be trusted instead of just brushing it off as the hair tuffed lioness being paranoid. But at the same time, she was just happy to be safe and with Simba again. "It won't happen again, I promise."

"But why would you…" Simba started before he was cut off by his father who had come to stand beside them with his and Nala's mothers.

"We'll worry about that later," Mufasa stated calmly. "For now, we should get Nala back to Pride Rock and have Rafiki tend to her wounds. Those injuries could get infected." He turned to the hornbill that rest upon his shoulder. "Zazu, go and retrieve Rafiki. Have him meet us at Pride Rock so that he can tend to young Nala's wounds."

"Of course sire," Zazu said before he turned and flew off to find the old mandrill.

"Come, we should move as quickly as Nala's injuries will allow us to," Mufasa said as he turned to leave. "Keep a sharp eye out everyone, we don't know whether or not the hyenas will return and try to get to Nala again since she has been injured."

Simba nodded in agreement before turning to Nala, offering his assistance. "C'mon, let's get you home."

Nala nodded, limping away with Simba at her side and the rest of the pride behind them; keeping a watchful eye on their surroundings. They had to be ready in case any of those psychotic hyenas did decide to come back and try to finish the job. Not that they would succeed.

…

Ashante growled in frustration when she spotted the pride returning with an injured Nala being supported by Simba. The plan had failed. That stupid lioness had managed to get away from the hyenas before they could kill her. And somehow, Simba and the rest of the Pride had found out where she was and clearly went to save her. She wondered if the creamy lioness had ratted her out yet.

"Dammit," the beige lioness murmured, turning away in disgust. "I have to get rid of her, one way or another. Otherwise, I'll never have Simba to myself and I won't stand for it. She's gotten in my way for the last time. Next time, she won't make it out alive."

With a heated growl, the lioness walked off to formulate a new plan. A plan that would definitely get Nala out of her way. A plan that would leave Simba all for herself. And nothing was going to stop her this time. Not even the golden lion that had unknowingly stolen her heart.

She turned, stalking towards the cave that her partner in crime inhabited. She burst in, grumbling incoherently as the black maned lion watched; obviously bored and very much not appreciating her sudden intrusion. He had just been about to lay down for a nap when she had come in. And now he would have to postpone that to entertain the grumpy female.

"I take it that the plan did not work," Scar said, his head tilted to the left as he watched the beige lioness pace back and forth through his cave. She still hadn't stopped since she stormed in several minutes before; mumbling incoherently about something or other. The only words he was able to make sense of was "Nala" and "alive". "Let me guess, the Pride was able to find her and save her life in enough time before she was killed by the hyenas."

"Yes, and it's all because of that stupid bird, Zazu," Ashante hissed. "He found her and reported her location to Simba, Mufasa, and Sarabi. They went and saved that pest, and now Rafiki is tending to the wounds she sustained. I knew I should have taken care of her myself."

"Yes, well, even if you did attempt to take care of her yourself, I'm certain Zazu would have seen that as well and you would be banished after he reported back and they found you," Scar said offhandedly. "Or worse, you would have been killed on the spot. Attacking a lion of royal lineage or the intended mate of a royal lion is punishable by death depending on the mercy of the King. The only reason I was spared is because I am the King's brother; despite me trying to take not only his life, but Simba's life as well."

Ashante glared back at him, "I know full well what would happen if I were to be caught and that's why I intend to avoid anyone seeing what I do. And so long as you keep your mouth shut, no one would know."

"Then I suppose our partnership is over," Scar inquired; his brow irked as he watched the lioness turn to leave his cave.

"You're right," Ashante said before she disappeared.

However, Scar wasn't so sure that, that would hold true. Regardless of if she succeeded without his help or not, she would still do as he had asked her to. After all, once one signs a contract with Scar, one doesn't simply back out of it whenever he or she pleases. Because in the end, Scar always gets what he wants, and no one would be able to stand in his way.

…

Nala hissed in pain when Rafiki applied a special ointment to her wounds, baring her teeth at the old baboon who simply waved her empty threats off. He had dealt with many injuries within this pride in his long years of service, so he was beyond the point of being frightened by bared teeth and hisses. He knew that they wouldn't hurt him. They relied on him far too much to even allow the thought of actually killing the old Shaman to cross their minds, new and old pride members alike. Besides, with Simba right there as well, he knew he was as safe as he could possibly be. The prince would stop her if she decided to try and lunge at him.

"There," the old mandrill said pulling away from the lioness who had bared her teeth at him once more as he had cleaned and treated the last of her wounds. "You should be fine now. Old Rafiki has treated you with his best ointments so it should not leave any scars. The fur will fully grow back within a few weeks' time. For now, you should take it easy lest you reopen your wounds. Perhaps give yourself seven days or so to heal completely then you may return to active duty such as going on hunts and the like. Until then, you should get all the rest that you can."

"Thank you Rafiki, for everything," Simba expressed his gratitude as he nuzzled the cream coloured lioness, glad that Nala was going to be fine.

Nala nodded her head in agreement, "Yes, thank you. And sorry… about being so huffy while you were trying to help me. I promise, I wasn't going to attack you, it just hurt… a lot."

The old baboon merely laughed, retrieving his stick that he had sat down when he first began to treat the lioness' wounds. "Think nothing of it child. Old Rafiki knew that you would not attack him. All is forgiven." He turned to leave the den, giving a brief nod to Mufasa who had been standing with Sarabi and Sarafina the entire time. "Old Rafiki will be on his way now. Do not allow young Nala to participate in any strenuous activities, such as hunts or anything similar or she will reopen the wounds, for at least seven days' time minimum. I will return in a few days to check on her progress."

"Of course, Rafiki," Sarabi agreed. "Tama will fill in Nala's position for the time being until she can return to active duty in the hunting party." She then turned to look at the young couple who were speaking quietly amongst themselves and their friends who had joined them when they deemed it safe enough to be near the injured lioness. "And I'm sure that with Simba around, he won't allow her to do anything to hurt herself either. He's far too protective of her to even allow her to attempt anything strenuous."

"Just as Mufasa was with you, Sarabi, after you injured your paw in a hunting accident," Rafiki said, recalling how the King had also acted when his mate was hurt. "Or after giving birth to Simba. The same can be said for Ahadi. He too was very protective of Queen Uru whenever she was hurt. It is love that drives them to be such a way." He placed a friendly pat on the King's back as he walked away, calling over his shoulder. "The apple does not fall far from the tree."

The parents of the two adolescents that sat in the centre of their group of friends smiled, nodding in silent agreement with the old Shaman. That was definitely true as far as their children were concerned.

…

The days rolled by and Nala became more and more agitated with sitting around doing absolutely nothing. She had been forbidden from going out on hunts with the rest of the pride's lionesses until she was deemed okay to return to action by Rafiki; she couldn't even watch after the lion cubs on her own without someone being with her so that she didn't put too much strain on herself trying to keep them in line. And Simba, even though she loved him dearly, was beginning to grate on her last good nerve with his constant hovering and overprotectiveness.

Of course she understood that he was only trying to make sure she didn't make her injuries worse, but she was perfectly capable of taking care of herself, especially now. Her wounds didn't cause her anymore pain whenever she moved. And her fur had begun to grow over the scars, leaving them completely invisible unless one looked very closely. She was _fine_ dammitand she was going to prove that to not only Simba, but the rest of the pride as well. She was going out on the morning hunt this morning, whether they liked it or not.

With a steeled resolve, the creamy lioness moved to leave the den only to be stopped by the golden lion she had become quite attached to in the moons that followed after she and her mother had been accepted into the Pride Lands, much to her dismay. There would be no way of getting around him now. She had hoped to make it to where the hunting party was preparing for departure before he found her and stopped her. But since he was already here, that plan was shot down before it even began.

"Good morning Nala," Simba greeted warmly with a loving nuzzle. "How are you feeling today? Do your injuries still hurt?"

Nala sighed before she smiled at the male beside her, "I'm fine Simba, thank you. The wounds don't hurt anymore and my fur is almost even again."

"Good," Simba said as the two started down the path that led outside the den. "That way I don't have to worry about you hurting yourself again while you're out on the hunt with the other lionesses. That's a relief."

Nala blinked, glancing up at the large golden male in confusion. Had she just misheard what he had said? Surely he didn't say that she would be able to go out with the hunting party… did he? "What?"

"Hm," Simba asked, glancing back at the confused look on her face; his own confusion clouding his features. Had she not heard what he said? "I said you're going out on the morning hunt with the other lionesses. Rafiki deemed it okay for you to join them late last night. He stopped by after you fell asleep to check on how you were progressing. He wanted to tell you then but after deciding to leave you to rest, he informed my parents and me." He smiled as her face brightened once his words had finally set in. "Mom left it to me to tell you about it. So," He gestured to the hunting party that stood waiting at the base of the rock formation with a large paw, "Go on and good luck. But do me one favour Nala."

"What's that," Nala asked as she took a step forward.

"Try not to push yourself too much to the point of injury," Simba pleaded, a small smile on his muzzle. "We don't need you getting hurt again so soon after your run in with the hyenas."

"I won't, I promise. Thank you," Nala said, stepping towards him to offer a brief nuzzle before she turned to make her way to the hunting party that was getting ready to depart.

Simba watched as the lionesses left, unaware of his male friends that had come to sit beside him until Malka spoke.

"Think she'll be okay out there so soon after the hyena attack," the dark maned lion asked, watching as the band of lionesses made their way into the open plains. "Those injuries were pretty serious."

"Don't get Simba to worrying again Malka," Chumvi groaned, placing a paw over his muzzle. "I don't think I can take it this time. Once was enough."

However, the next words that left the Prince's mouth shocked them all.

"She'll be fine," Simba assured them as he continued to watch as the lionesses continued out into the savanna. "She's not a weak lioness by any means. Besides, it's not like she's alone. Tama, Kula, and Aisha are with her and so is my mother and most importantly her own mother as well. They're not going to let anything happen to her."

"Thank Aiheu he didn't start pacing again," Chumvi said smirking at the surprisingly calm Prince. "He was starting to give me whiplash when we couldn't find Nala anywhere. I was afraid he'd do it again."

"Oh shut up Chumvi," Tojo laughed as he and the other males moved to head back inside the den when the lionesses were no longer in sight. "Because you know as well as we do that if that was Kula in that same situation, you would have acted the exact same way. Maybe even worse. Let's not talk about the time she went on her solo hunt. You were a nervous freakin' wreck when she wasn't back before night began to fall."

"Like you wouldn't freak out if it were Aisha who was being attacked by hyenas too, Tojo," Malka snickered.

"I never said I wouldn't lose it if Aisha was put in that situation," Tojo defended himself. "I can admit that I worry about my lioness when she's not around. And you know you're the same way about Tama, Malka. You'd have a heart attack if something happened to my sister."

"Of course I would," Malka said rolling his eyes. "That's called love my friend. Love in the purest form it can come in."

Simba allowed the thought to ring around his head for a moment as he continued to listen to his friends' bickering with one another. He was utterly and completely in love with Nala, that was for sure. In the short eleven moons that she and her mother had been part of the pride, he had grown attached to the young lioness. It had come to the point that he didn't know what he'd do if he lost her and that was before they had decided to pursue a relationship with one another. He chuckled at the memory of her getting herself lost in the canyon between the Pride Lands and the Outlands. He had almost lost his mind when they couldn't find her at first. And the run in with the hyenas had almost given him a heart attack. He had been so afraid that if he didn't get to her in time she would be killed. Thankfully that was not the case as they had gotten there fast enough to save her. And he prayed that nothing like that ever happened again. But that didn't mean that his prayers would be answered.

…

Tama glanced over at the cream coloured lioness that walked beside her with a smile, "So, how does it feel to be out on a hunt again after so long?"

"It feels great," Nala admitted with a smile on her muzzle. "It's nice to move about like I used to without feeling any pain. It also feels great to not be sitting around doing absolutely nothing every day."

Kula giggled, "I would have gone mad if I had been in your position. I could not sit still and do nothing for seven straight days. I have to be able to move around."

"Kula, you couldn't go three minutes sitting still even if you tried," Tama said dryly, eliciting hushed laughs from the other two lionesses that walked with them. "The only time you're actually somewhat still is when you're sleeping and even then you can't help but twitch an ear or kicking at air and sometimes kick me whenever we sleep beside one another."

"I can't help it," Kula said; her ears pinning themselves to her head in embarrassment. "I'm just a very active lioness, like my mother and grandmother before me."

"I figured as much," Tama said smiling before they were signaled to be silent.

With a nod to one another, the four broke off to get into their respective positions, Nala taking her place beside Sarabi. Quietly they stalked their prey, which happened to be a very large wildebeest that grazed with her calf at her side. Nala figured that they would be going after both to feed everyone in the pride. It was confirmed when Sarabi indicated that Nala was to go for the calf.

Minutes of silence passed as dozens of sets of eyes watched the two mammals grazing about without a care in the world or hint that danger lurked close by.

Moving carefully through the tall grass so not to alert the wildebeests to their presence, the chasing team readied themselves to strike as the ambush team set themselves up. Then with a mighty roar, Tama took off with the others following close behind her, chasing the mammals straight towards Sarabi and the ambush team.

When they made it within inches of the others, Nala and Sarabi sprang out first, going after their respective targets. The kill was quick and somewhat easy, aside from the struggling mother that tried to get to her calf when she realized that it had been killed, lying limp in Nala's powerful jaws. Once the mother had taken her last breath, Sarabi called the lionesses off, indicating that the hunt was over. Gathering their kills, the hunting party quickly made their way back to Pride Rock.

…

"Is this just an act or are you really that confident that Nala is going to be fine," Malka asked the ever so calm Prince who was drifting in and out of sleep at the peak of Pride Rock. "Because just a few days ago, you were fussing over her like she was a newborn cub."

Figuring that he wasn't going to get anymore sleep, Simba glanced up at his friend, "It's not an act. She's fine. Rafiki assured me himself."

"Uh huh," Malka hummed plopping down beside the Prince. "So what if I told you that she got hurt again while out on the hunt?"

"She didn't get hurt again did she?" Simba asked, the panic evident in his voice which caused Malka to laugh. He glared, clearly not amused by his friend's joke. "That's not funny Malka."

"Yes it was Simba," Malka said between breaths. "You should have seen your face. You looked like you were about to take off to go find her." He grinned again. "Dude you gotta relax. I'm pretty sure she's fine. You're way too easy."

Simba however, didn't respond directly, choosing to lay his head down again as he grumbled incoherently until he felt Chumvi roughly shoving his shoulder. "Hey, hey, hey, look, they're back! And it looks like they caught a combo meal!"

Simba immediately looked up upon hearing that the hunting party had returned, his eyes searching for Nala. Even though he was certain that she would uphold her promise to be careful, he just wanted to make sure that she was in fact completely unscathed. When his scarlet eyes spotted her walking next to their mothers completely unharmed, a small smile crossed his muzzle. She had kept her promise to him.

Getting up from his place, he quickly trotted up to his betrothed, nuzzling her lightly as their mothers continued ahead. "Your injuries aren't bothering you are they?"

"Oh my Simba," Nala laughed as she nuzzled the auburn red maned lion. "I'm completely fine. I don't even feel the wounds anymore. It's like they're not there. The hunt didn't put any strain on me. Everything is totally fine, there's no need for you to worry."

Simba only smiled, gesturing for her to walk with him as they took their places between his parents and her mother to begin eating. With an approving nod from the King, each lion delved into the meat of the wildebeests, enjoying the meal that the hunting party caught for them. However, no one seemed to notice that one particular beige lioness was missing from the group.

* * *

 **Let me clear a few things up because some people seem to be confused by the time that's passed. Sarafina and Nala have been in the Pride Lands for eleven months (moons). Ashante and her mother were found a month and a half after Nala and Sarafina had initially arrived. So she's been there for nine and a half months. Simba and Nala have now been together for approximately a month, but only several weeks have passed since the whole Pride found out about their relationship status. They were clearly very good at hiding it. Hopefully that clears everything up for everyone? If you have any other questions, please feel free to ask me!**


	14. Chapter Thirteen

_If I Don't Have You_

 _Chapter Thirteen_

* * *

Simba sighed, his tail flicking lazily behind him as he attempted to fall back asleep. It was still late in the night but he had woken up due to a nightmare. For the last few weeks, since Nala's run in with the hyenas, he had been plagued with nightmares of her death; each one more gruesome than the last. Scarlet eyes searched the den, looking for the creamy lioness. He found her quickly; tucked away in a corner of the cave next to her mother. He could see a hint of a smile on her muzzle, a sign that she was having a pleasant dream at the moment. At least one of them was having a good night's sleep.

He had been so caught up in looking at his future mate that he didn't realize his father had woken and was staring at him. It wasn't until he turned to lie back down that he noticed the King was awake.

"Dad, you scared me," Simba breathed, a paw coming to cover his face; it was obvious the Prince was embarrassed at being caught awake and by his father no less.

"Something seems to be troubling you Simba," Mufasa stated. "Come walk with me, and tell me what's gotten you so riled up. It will help."

Simba swallowed thickly, turning to look at the creamy lioness that was still resting one last time before he followed his father out of the den. He was led to the peak of Pride Rock, the memories of the night he confessed his feelings for Nala coming back tenfold. He had been so surprised when she had run after him and told him that she did, in fact, love him very much and was willing to give the two of them pursuing a relationship a try.

He had been brought back from his memories by his father speaking, startling the young lion slightly.

"Now, would you care to tell me what is on your mind," Mufasa asked, irking a brow.

Simba sighed heavily, looking down at his paws for a brief moment before he glanced up again at his father and explained. How much could it hurt to tell him about what was on his mind? Maybe he could suggest something to help with his anxiety. "Nala's run in with the hyenas all those days ago… it's been bothering me ever since. I wake up at night in a panic because of how vivid the nightmares are… how real her death was."

"Son, have you perhaps spoken with Nala about the incident, found out why exactly she was actually there in the first place," Mufasa inquired. "That may help with the anxiety that you are feeling about the incident. Ease your worries for young Nala."

"That sounds like a good idea, Dad," Simba said nodding. "I'll talk to her about it in the morning before they leave for the hunt. Thank you."

"Of course," Mufasa said nodding. "Your mother and I were becoming concerned for you, she was the one who initially noticed that you were waking up out of your sleep every night. Now, let's return before she becomes concerned once again because we are not there next to her."

Simba chuckled, remembering the incident that his father was hinting towards. He had told Nala about that and she had explained that's just how mothers were programmed. "Yeah, the last thing we need is her running out of the den freaking out again because we've disappeared on her."

"She still gives me grief about that incident, even though it has been quite some time since it happened," Mufasa chuckled as they made their way down the slope and back into the den that the pride shared.

Simba bid his father goodnight once more as each took their places beside Sarabi, falling into a peaceful sleep once more almost instantly.

…

"Simba, don't you have the elephant's concert to go to soon," Malka asked his best friend as they lounged about. He, Simba, Chumvi and Tojo had just returned from patrolling the border; deciding to relax under the Acacia trees. It was obvious that the Prince was tired… it wasn't a secret that he had been having nightmares for a while now. "It's around that time again."

"I'd almost forgotten if it hadn't been for my Dad mentioning it yesterday, but yeah, that's in three days' time," Simba answered rubbing a paw over his face. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy the concert, it's just that because he and Nala were not yet married she would have to stay behind with the rest of the Pride. "Mom, Dad and I are going to be leaving the morning of. Omari and the Lion Guard will stay behind and protect the Pride Lands until we return. Zazu will be staying behind as well."

"Who's going to escort you guys there if the entire Guard is going to be staying behind then," Tojo asked irking a brow. "And what about Nala? As future Queen, she should be going too, right?"

"My aunts will be the ones to escort us there this time," Simba answered dejectedly. "And I wish Nala was going to come with us, but not this time. She's staying behind with her mother and the Pride. Since we aren't yet married, the invitation has not been extended to her as well. She was okay with the situation though I am not. I would have loved to share the experience with her."

"That's a shame, she would have enjoyed the elephant's concert," Chumvi said, his tail flicking about behind him lazily. "I know I had a great time when Dad and I escorted you guys there the last time. That song they do with all the loud trumpeting was amazing."

"They always do that song with the loud trumpeting every time," Simba laughed. "I think she would have enjoyed it too."

"Maybe next year she'll be able to go with you guys," Tojo shrugged before he smiled. "Just make sure that you tell us how the concert went when you get back."

Little did the boys know that as they talked so casually, not far away a certain beige lioness was listening intently. Nala would be staying behind while the royal family went to the elephant's concert? That gave her the perfect opportunity to get rid of the cream coloured lioness and claim Simba's heart.

"Three days, huh," Ashante whispered to herself as she smirked; turning her back to them as she walked away to formulate the perfect plan to get rid of the other female.

The hyena attack had failed, there was no way she would be able to try that tactic again. But perhaps, there was another way to have her killed. The answer made itself know as she came upon a herd of wildebeests. A sickening smile crossed her muzzle, her plan apparent. She would use the herd to completely trample Nala until she took her final breath. Simba and the royal family would return to the Pride Lands to find that their beloved lioness was dead and she would be there to console the son. It was all too perfect.

"And I'm sure that I will not fail this time," Ashante said to herself before she turned and made her way back to Pride Rock. "And I dare anyone to try and stop me."

A laugh escaped her grasp as she walked up the side of Pride Rock, entering the cave as she passed Nala by and moved to lie in her corner; a much-deserved nap taking her over as she laid her head on her paws.

…

"Nala, may I speak with you," Sarabi asked the cream coloured lioness.

Nala nodded, a smile on her muzzle, "Sure Sarabi, is everything alright?"

"Everything is fine, dear," Sarabi assured the younger lioness. "There's just something I wanted to speak with you about."

Again, Nala nodded before she followed the Queen out of the mouth of the den right as Ashante walked in. Ever kind hearted, Nala nodded a greeting to the other lioness who did not return her gesture; giving the creamy female the cold shoulder. Confused, Nala watched her move to her corner and lie down before she hurried out of the cave at Sarabi's call.

Ever since the hyena attack she had endured, Nala had been slightly apprehensive around the other female, but that didn't stop her from being polite. Every time she saw Ashante, she at least made it a point to acknowledge her presence. But this was the first time that the other lioness had full on given her the cold shoulder and it unnerved Nala more than it honestly should have. And when she walked over to where Sarabi was waiting under the acacia trees, she could tell that the current Queen was aware of what transpired moments before.

"I wouldn't allow her blatant dismissal disturb you, Nala," Sarabi commented as the younger lioness joined her at her side. "She has always been a bit standoffish since she arrived here. But enough about her, let's get going. We've got a lot of work to do."

Nala nodded, following after the Queen after sending one last glance behind her to the entrance of the cave. Her defenses were already up, she didn't trust Ashante. There was no telling if the other female would try something like the with the elephant graveyard. And she was hellbent on not falling for her ploy this time around even if it were the last thing she did.

* * *

 **We're getting close to the end my dears. There are literally 4 chapters left to this story (including the epilogue) before it's complete. The next few chapters, are going to be long af. Just a forewarning.**


End file.
